


Taken By His Majesty｜為君所屬

by janusrome



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Roman, BAMF!Charles, Background Het, Celts, Consent Issues, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Master/Slave, Rebellion, Romance, Slavery, historical views of homosexuality, sword fights
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-11-25 10:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janusrome/pseuds/janusrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik的任務很簡單，潛入凱爾特偽君王的帳篷暗殺他，然後帶著他的父親恢復的名聲返回羅馬。不幸的是，他沒計算到Charles。當王子選擇將他當作自己的私人奴隸時，Erik做了最壞的打算，而他的擔憂並非莫須有。然而，最糟的是，他愛上了至高無上的羅馬統治不列顛的最大敵人。一個發生在羅馬占領不列顛初期的歷史浪漫劇。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taken By His Majesty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/268753) by [Pookaseraph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pookaseraph/pseuds/Pookaseraph). 



> 這篇fanfic——一如往常——都是Regann的錯。我們一直在討論寫歷史AU，而我決定要寫某些關於極度toppy的Erik和某些逼近noncon的dubcon元素，諸如此類。然後她提起（腐腐地提醒我）公元60-61年，布狄卡對抗羅馬的叛亂，然後我心裡想的全都是寫那個時代。Fassy在Centurion（百夫長／世紀戰魂）的爆笑史詩演出意味著他除了身為羅馬軍人之外別無選擇。然後最終非常toppy是Charles而不是Erik——我最終寫了和我預計寫的剛好相反。都是Regann的錯。
> 
> 歷史的註腳在結尾。此外，如果你是其中一個讀了警告但沒有掉頭就走的人，發現你自己「我不知道，取決於如何處理這種題材，也許我會喜歡，我真希望知道會發生的是哪一種／類型的non-con」，那麼這些注解是為你寫的！在第一章的結束（在歷史注解的下方）有一個關於non-con本質的簡短解釋。

兩天前，占據貂皮街（Ermine Street）的凱爾特隊伍離開了倫敦（Londinium，古羅馬的倫敦城），Erik從未如此感激他們採取了如同迎親隊伍的懶散與悠閒步調。他和他的部下被迫橫越大陸，遠超出穿梭於他們戰線的凱爾特斥侯的活動範圍。它們甚至不能被稱之為適當的戰線。凱爾特人的紀律是惡名昭彰的拙劣，他們鬼吼鬼叫，他們不守軍階，他們無法建立一個適當的戰線，或是戰鬥隊形，然而……Erik聽聞過惠特靈大道戰役（Battle of Watling Street）生還者的報告，而那些報告絕非不屑一顧。即便只是短暫回想起敗戰，令Erik發怒。

他的父親，Gaius Suetonius Paulinus，率領一萬名軍人對抗至少八萬名凱爾特戰士；一般而言，一名軍團戰士應該能抵擋十個凱爾特人，至少那些惡意議論是這麼說的，關於Suetonius率領訓練有素的盟軍以及完美選擇的地形和轉折，那理應是擊潰敵人，轟轟烈烈的勝利。尼祿皇帝幾乎放棄了不列顛島嶼，只有可憐兮兮的Cogidubnus和Cartimandua，以及氣燄高張的愛西尼婊子Emma，以及他的兒子——自封不列顛尼亞之王（Rex Britannia）——讓羅馬人留在那裡。

然而，這一切即將改變。愛西尼部落統一了島嶼東南，僅只因Emma脆弱的意志和似乎埋藏在每一個凱爾特人心中對於羅馬的共同憎恨。藉由兩次出擊，Erik打算粉碎那個連結，替他倒下的父親和破碎的榮譽討回公道。

即使從他們被迫保持的遠距離，遠至深入農村，依然很容易看到「王」，Charles；他盤旋在人群中——他只是個傀儡——Erik想像他一定在微笑，或許偶爾發表煽動的演說——毋庸置疑，他的母親灌輸給他的——當他小心地率領他的部下在不萊甘特斯（Brigantes）北方屠殺。

「長官？」夜幕開始低垂時，他的其中一名部下躊躇問道。

「我們不久就要行動。當夜晚真正降臨時，我要他們的營地和我們之間空無一物。」

在大半夜移動一支真正的軍隊是純然愚蠢的，新月與典型的雲層和濃霧使之更加愚蠢，但Erik麾下的百人隊只剩下不到一半的人了。這不算是一場戰鬥，這不算是一場戰役，這只是一起暗殺。若非Erik接到剛好相反的特定指示，否則他會獨自行動。

「眾神與我們同在。直到結束前，他們甚至不會注意到他們的王子已死。」

士兵看似滿意，並且動身傳達這個消息。他們是羅馬人，羅馬軍人，他們沒有人拿下背包或是讓腳趾離開涼鞋，因為Erik沒有下令；這就是羅馬的紀律。不久之後他們行動，緩慢移動，以免發出噪音引起哨兵的注意，從遠方的丘陵而下，進入戰爭／迎親隊伍散佈的地域。想必他們每一個人都喝醉不省人事了。

他們走近營地邊緣，幾名士兵各自離隊，掃視營區，搜尋王子和他的女王母親。如果他走運，他大概也能設法行刺王子的妹妹。失去兩個孩子，將會粉碎部落之間任何的團結。Erik加快腳步，迫切想要得到殺死Charles的榮耀。他的帳篷不難找到，一座披掛著絲綢而非羊毛或獸皮的帳篷，唯一的照明是堆高或熄滅的火堆的微弱閃爍。

Erik撫弄腰間的匕首，抽出，他踏入小小的會客區，那裡空無一人，沒有士兵也沒有僕人。分隔帳篷前方與後方的垂幕是拉開的，Erik小心翼翼穿過，留意他的腳步聲和呼吸聲。那個王子，Charles，四肢伸展睡著，身上只穿著馬褲，以及一條拼湊的毛皮毯。近距離看，他甚至超越了Erik能夠想像的可悲，瘦小、白皙，身上幾乎沒有疤痕或刮傷，還有那看起來像女人塗脂的雙唇。他看起來更像是一個供人享樂的奴隸，而非任何Erik會信任地追隨他上戰場的人。

他壓抑想要立刻落在他身上的衝動——極可能會製造噪音——小心謹慎地踏步環繞王子的身邊，然後單腳跪下。他空出的手伸向王子的嘴巴，匕首瞄準金屬飾環包覆的喉嚨。在Erik能夠出手之前，男孩醒了——沒有半點昏昏沉沉——他的手覆蓋住Charles的嘴巴，但他翻滾，剛好足以避開攻擊。Charles的吼叫傳了出來，但模糊不清，而Erik知道就算他們聽到，也沒有人能夠及時趕到。他沒想到的卻是，毛皮摺層中抽出一支匕首，不偏不倚從他的盔甲薄金屬片之間插入，刺入他的肋骨下方，刺得淺，但疼痛不已。

Erik腳步踉蹌，王子騰出的手壓住他，將他翻倒在地。

「 **武裝！** 」Charles吆喝，拉丁語——Erik依稀注意到，在他以蓋爾語再次大吼之前。Charles回頭望向Erik流血倒地之處，某種Erik不太能夠分辨的情緒閃過王子的臉龐。Erik無暇注意，他太過忙於沉入疑似死亡的漆黑。

他所見的最後一件事，則是王子抓起他的劍盾，衝入夜色之中。

＊＊＊

Erik醒了過來。他痛苦不堪，很明顯不在死神的手掌之中，或任何更為令人愉悅地方，甚於貂皮道上距離倫敦大約北三十哩的不列顛王子的帳篷裡。他試著移動，發現他的雙腳被綁著，而他的雙手隨意地反綁在他的背後。他伸展身體，剛好足以看到王子給他的傷口已經包紮，而他被脫到身上只剩下馬褲。看來凱爾特人也沒有打算讓他死。他認為，他偏好他的企圖帶給他有點光榮的死亡，而非現況。

現在有兩名守衛了，一左一右站在帳篷後方的入口，王子本人則不見蹤影。帳外透入的光線暗示現在是清早，天還沒亮，只有足以四處移動的紅色和灰色。

他斜過頭，起初只有些許，尋找他的武器或盔甲或任何可供他使用來切斷繩索和逃跑的東西，但他一無所獲。然而，他的動作使得守衛警覺到他醒了，他預期被踹或者更糟的，為了他造成的，甚至沒讓他稱心如意的騷動。他的體力相當少，他耗費力氣讓自己至少跪在地上，而不是像一條狗側躺在地。

等到王子紆尊降貴回到他的帳篷時，Erik的雙腿已經酸痛。

王子看起來依然可笑，瘦小結實和蒼白。至少他肩膀上的繃帶蹧蹋了他完美的肌膚——毫無疑問的，那是當他像隻受驚的野兔逃竄時，某個羅馬人從背後刺傷他的。這大概是奢望，希望傷口引起某種感染導致他死亡。Erik抬起下巴，在這種情況之下，這是他唯一能真正設法辦到的反抗。王子朝兩名守衛點頭，那兩人離開他，他們再度單獨相處。至少那名男孩有一把匕首，Erik垂下雙眼，思索著他該如何取得匕首。

「一個真正的百夫長。」完美發音的拉丁語令人驚訝，而王子看似極為高興。「這似乎是我的幸運日。」

Erik皺眉，他的身上沒有穿戴任何指涉他的官階——或他是軍人——的物品，他很好奇王子是如何從他的腦袋汲了取那個資訊。「你如何認定我是百夫長，王子？」

Charles忽略了不足為道的侮辱，依然微笑著，他的雙眼是嚇人的冰藍色，但Erik沒有看到任何的惡意。「優於你的同袍的，品質精良的劍、匕首和盔甲是很難隱藏的。不是說他們的武器破爛，而是你的武器明顯是最高的品質。」這個男孩太過聰明，或他的婊子母親，或二者皆是。

「我的部下在哪裡？」如果王子已經知道他的官階，假裝他不是百夫長則是無用的。

「有些死了。有些逃了。大部分被俘，在黎明時啟程前往倫敦。」奴隸。

「那我呢？」

「母親建議，你會是送給我的準新娘的合適禮物。」Charles弓背蹲下，他們幾乎平視，現在Erik稍微高一點，由於王子傾身向前，雙肘放在膝蓋上。「我想，我想要把你留給我自己。」

幾十種——若非幾百種——王子可能會選擇虐待他的方式，一瞬間閃過Erik的心頭，其中的第一種方式極有可能是打發守衛離開之後他繼續留在王子的床上。當Charles伸出手的時候，他費盡所有的意志不要退縮，但王子的手只是觸碰了他身側的繃帶，輕柔地試探。Erik驚訝地發現那不會痛，雖然他的手指避開了最嚴重的切口。

「會痛嗎？」

他考慮不回答。「不會。」片刻之後，他補充道：「彆腳的一擊，刺得太淺。」

「那才是重點。」Charles站起身，雙手拂過他的褲子，然後環顧四周，彷彿他不確定自己該做什麼。「把你自己整頓好，我們即將離開。」

Erik不確定王子說「把他自己整頓好」的意思，但他瞭解到他大概會行走，很有可能雙手縛綁，所以他開始扭動他的雙臂，將綑綁著他雙腕的繩結移到身體前方。這是痛苦的，拉扯著傷口和包紮，但不久之後，他保持跪姿，而王子在房間裡打轉，打包他的被褥。

「所以，你叫什麼，百夫長？」

Erik思忖。「Gaius Eriqus Paulinus。」

「Eriqus？」Charles的舌頭第二次嘗試了這個名字。「Erik？」

聽到Charles的雙唇說出他的名字激怒了他，他怒目瞪視，無視Charles對他回以微笑的方式。

「Suetonius Paulinus？」Charles問，很明顯他瞭解命名習俗，足以知曉他們有親屬關係。

Erik的皺眉加深。「我的父親。」

「噯。」Charles穿上及膝的短袖束腰上衣和皮帶，用手指梳過他的頭髮。「他是一個出色的戰術家。」

所有他預期從凱爾特人口中聽到關於他的父親的評論，那絕非他想過的。王子說的沒錯，他的父親很出色，那是眾所周知的，直到他潰敗於惠靈頓大道。「是的，他曾經是。」

沉默的片刻過去了；Charles觸碰並且小心地調整他喉間的黃金飾環，再次梳理頭髮，然後穿上涼鞋。Erik發現王子令他越來越困惑，他很隨性，他說著一口完美拉丁語，他的口音就算在羅馬也不會被當成外地人，而他以一種輕鬆、有自信的方式說話。凱爾特人透過戰鬥在這個世界上取得他們的地位，然而Charles看起來只適合待在隊伍的後方。

他的檢視被另一個走進帳篷的凱爾特人打斷。他遞給Charles一盤食物，然後用蓋爾語說了某些Erik無法理解的東西。

「看來，拆帳篷的時候，我們必須撤離。」他抽出刀子，割斷Erik腳上的綑綁。「站起來。別想逃跑。我寧可不要再傷害你。」

Erik掙扎站起身，希望他能搓揉自己的腳踝恢復血液循環，但他走出帳篷，踏入黎明之中。在他的周遭，營地生氣蓬勃；Erik跟在王子的身邊走動，試著盡可能保有他的自尊，由於他被剝到身上只剩下褲子和涼鞋。大部分的帳篷已經收拾且打包妥當。對於一個成員包括王子、他的妹妹以及他的母親的隊伍，他們起床且行動得非常早。

他們穿越營地，Erik繼續跟在後頭，觀察並且聆聽著環繞著他的凱爾特人粗俗的語言。Charles輕鬆地答覆他們，又是隨性的態度。Erik納悶道，一個像王子這樣的人領導他們的軍隊，他們如何能保有紀律。

「Charles，你真的打算留下他？」發問的是一名有張漂亮圓臉的金髮女孩，她明亮的雙眼幾乎能比得上Charles燦爛的眼睛。Charles和她擁抱打招呼，他瞭解到這一定是公主，Raven。

「是的。我的新娘毋庸置疑會擁有足夠的僕人和奴隸，否則，我們將會為她贏得一些——當我們從她的母親手裡奪回她的部落。」

Erik冷哼一聲，Cartimandua在帝國的同意之下統治不萊甘特斯部落，她的丈夫，Venutius，想要中止和帝國的關係，而他的妻子把他趕到一邊。顯然Venutius滿足於將他唯一的女兒——Moira——像妓女一樣賣給王子，為了保有他可悲的領土。Charles妄想他們能夠擊潰不萊甘特斯以及他們的羅馬盟友，真是可笑。Raven走到他的面前，使勁甩了他一巴掌。

「我的兄長會讓許多羅馬人流血，直到我們的島嶼免於你們的沾污。」Erik眨了眨眼，她的言語和掌摑的刺痛令他震驚。她的手勁很強——尤其對於一個女人而言——但話說回來，她的母親是個愛西尼妓女，她很可能和某種不自然的東西共枕，產下王子和公主。「難道你已經忘記他擊敗了你一次？」

他們之間的談話沒有間斷地回到嘲雜的蓋爾語，他無法理解，而他滿足於站在原地，他的臉頰依然因為巴掌稍微刺痛。兄妹之間的語調很輕，但Erik能夠聽到一絲的不諧。他希望他能夠瞭解他們兩人，想知道他是否能夠挑撥離間，如果他瞭解他們爭執的原因。

一陣子之後Raven離去，顯然相當滿意，所以Erik假設歧見不可能是某些太過重要的事。運氣不佳。

Charles結束用餐，終於把盤子遞給Erik，他低頭瞪著一小塊麵包，裡面塞著某種野禽獵物的肉。他再次看著麵包，不解Charles把這給他的用意。「如果你不想吃，你可以等到我們在正午歇息的時候。」

在那之後，他不需要被告知兩次，他快速吞下食物。Charles拿走盤子，交給一個經過的凱爾特人。同一個人稍後返回，帶著劍和頭盔。他緩慢穿上，然後最終抵達營地邊緣，婊子女王站在一匹令人眼盲的白馬旁。

她很漂亮——撇開羅馬人會怎麼談論她——她有著冰霜的金髮和冰冷的雙眼，那雙眼睛沒有王子的雙眼的相同溫暖。她在Charles的頸間繫上斗篷，使之平順地披掛在他的肩膀，然後和他簡短交談。對話之中似乎短暫提起他，或至少談到他的父親Suetonius。女王低頭看他，彷彿他來自於一匹馬的屁股。Erik忽視她。

＊＊＊

破曉後不久，凱爾特人已經準備好動身。由於Erik認為他們遭受前一晚的深夜襲擊之苦，所以這實際上有點令人印象深刻。他們行進的速度很快，在中午停歇之前，他們已經走了將近七哩。

Charles輕易地下馬——而Erik認定Charles的婊子母親一定是和馬匹交配，這是唯一的解釋，對於他騎馬的方式像是他在馬鞍上出生。王子遞給他一雙水袋，然後指向一段距離之外，他看到數名凱爾特人——也許是奴隸，也許不是——朝那個方向走去。

「裝滿它們，確保你在裝水的時候也喝個夠，我們不會再度停歇。」他看著王子伸展並且稍微搖晃他的雙腿，牽著馬轡朝向更下游之處。「還有我警告你，我很擅長投石索。」

他所說的只有那些，令Erik感到有點尷尬不安。這裡甚至沒有什麼類似於森林或丘陵、他可以想得到逃往的地方。就算不是Charles本人，他可能很輕易被攔阻。毫無疑問的，現在整個縱隊都知道他的處境。他認命了，跟在其他人身後朝向溪流，他喝了一點水，裝滿攜水的容器，並且乘機用水擦洗他的頭髮，洗掉一些砂礫。

當他返回道路，他沒有立刻看見Charles或者婊子女王——或她的白馬——但那沒能阻止那位妹妹找到他。她騎著自己的馬，一匹藍色的花馬，低下頭看他。

「喂，拿午餐給他。」她斜過頭，指向一輛補給馬車，然後用蓋爾語說了某些東西。他不發一語望著她，她又說了一次相同的東西。「對我覆誦。」

他大概亂說一通，但她點點頭，認定說得夠好，然後她朝向溪流出發，大概要讓她自己的馬喝水。來到補給馬車，他試著對那裡的奴隸說了那個片語。他們上上下下打量他，然後圍繞著他的其中幾個人笑了，重複著某些聽起來很接近剛才他說的東西。然而，他得到了一塊夠分量的某種乾燻肉切片，以及一種看起來噁心的軟質乳酪。大部份的麵包——可能在倫敦烘培的——已經變得不新鮮，不過他也得到了一塊乾麵包。他帶著那一大堆東西走向隊伍行列的前方，他在附近打轉，發現Charles已經回來了，而他現在……四肢展開躺在路旁的草地上，完全沒有尊嚴。

當Charles指示他，他坐下，然後看著王子緩慢吃著他的午餐。

「我討厭押送我們上戰場。」王子聽起來……暴躁，也許吧。Erik為之一凜。「但我肯定你知道維持軍中良好的紀律和道德，有多麼困難。」Erik瞪大了眼——困惑於王子試圖想說的是什麼。Charles看向他，然後再次開口，說得更為緩慢，彷彿他認為Erik大概沒聽懂。「這些部隊訓練有素，至於Venutius提供的人則不是。」

Erik回頭看了他身後的部隊；他們不是羅馬軍團的成員。他問Charles，他的妹妹教他的蓋爾語是什麼意思。

「給王子的，大致上。」Charles撕開一塊肉並且遞給Erik。他沒有猶豫，直接收下，並且以較慢於早餐時的速度吃掉。「這表示你為我服務，以我之名徵求物品——在這個案例是食物。」

Erik不在乎文法課程，但片刻之後他依舊接下Charles遞給他的一塊麵包。學習任何奇怪的凱爾特語言，彷彿他屈服於自己當前的身分地位。奴隸。根據任何的羅馬法律，倘若Charles是一個羅馬軍人而Erik是個野蠻人，那麼Erik會被視為一個奴隸。他還沒有放棄他的自由。Charles不是羅馬人，他是愛西尼人，一個凱爾特的叛徒僭越者，奪取尼祿皇帝在不列顛持有的財產。

「如果這些是受過訓練的人，我不會羨慕那些Venutius將會從不萊甘特斯帶來的人。」

Charles只是微笑，順著隊伍行列看向伸展肢體、漫步、餵他們的馬喝水或裝滿水袋的凱爾特人。「他們之中有許多參戰惠靈頓大道，他們知道如何迎戰凱爾特人以及羅馬人。」

他怒目瞪視那些人，想知道他們有多少人身上帶著標槍或羅馬短劍留下的疤痕，以及打倒他的父親的人是否也在其中。「那是怎麼辦到的？」Charles一語不發，藍色的雙眼充滿困惑。「惠靈頓大道。」

「在羅馬，他們是怎麼說的？德魯伊的巫術、野蠻人、以及原始的魔法？」

「還有其他的。」

「那，你相信的是什麼？」Charles將Erik帶回來的木盤斜向他，剩下的全是奇怪的碎乳酪。Erik嗅了嗅。Charles只是發笑。「羊奶乳酪，這是軟質乳酪，但更為可口。」

Erik拿了其中一塊嘗試，這很不錯，但他什麼也沒說，不想承認Charles說的沒錯。「我不認為我的父親會被巫術擊敗。」

「不。我也不這麼認為。」

「那，擊敗他的是什麼？」

Charles沒有回答，而Erik瞭解到，那個男孩大概不知道。他的年紀勉強能夠持有財產並且認定為公民，在四年前的戰役期間，他或許只有十三或十四歲。在他的母親獲勝的那天，他很有可能緊緊依偎在她的胸前。

「一些在那天存活下來的羅馬人來到Regni的領土，他們說凱爾特人驍勇善戰，但不像羅馬人。」

「我們不是羅馬人，所以那只是合乎邏輯。」Charles拔起一葉小草，在他的手中翻來覆去。「排成一條直線，迎戰武器和訓練遠比你好太多的人，那是愚蠢的。」

這就是羅馬軍團優於雜亂無章的凱爾特軍力的邏輯，他們偏好皮甲，沒有攜帶劍、盾、和匕首以外的東西，他們機動迅速，但不足以迅速迎戰羅馬軍團的良好操練的戰術。如果戰況惡化，他們也非常有可能不守軍紀或逃跑，導致他們和從後面往前的同袍弟兄擠成一團。

「那麼，他們如何打敗軍團？」Erik問，但他並未期待得到答案；Charles只是個孩子，他不瞭解一場真正的戰鬥如何結束。

「和擊敗一名百夫長的方式相同，插入重裝防禦之間的快速攻擊。」Charles伸展四肢，緩慢坐起，將他的手指壓在傷口旁。「我們僅只取出我們最好的部分，還有羅馬最好的部分，然後將其組合成一種獨特合適的東西。」

王子站起身，揮手，一聲呼喚開始傳下隊伍行列。他們很顯然準備好再次上路。Erik掃視遠方，看到那裡只有三三兩兩落後的人從溪流帶著馬匹和水袋返回，大部分人已經吃完午餐。

「你催促他們像一支軍隊行進。」Erik說，幾乎感到讚嘆。

「我們就是一支軍隊，可不是嗎？凱爾特戰士在我身後，當我騎馬迎向兩位令人畏懼的不萊甘特斯女人。」

「兩位？」Erik問道，同時Charles把Erik的縛綁的一端綁在他的馬鞍上。

Charles咧嘴一笑，再次輕鬆上馬，並且手指梳過他的頭髮。「我未來的妻子和我未來的岳母。」

Erik沒有特別讚賞一個擔心自己未來的妻子的王子。然而，或許Erik誤判了，凱爾特人是野蠻人而且讓他們的女人上戰場，所以他的妻子完全有可能把這個男孩劈成兩半。

由於王子朝向隊伍的前頭行進，使得Erik免於最糟的沙塵。有可能是因為Charles還不信任他會留下，如果允許他和其他多數的奴隸留在後方——這是明智的。

最終他們在黃昏之前又停了下來，他們周圍築起營地。Charles終於解開他縛綁的雙手，而Erik瞭解到過度測試王子的善意的極限，是不明智的。早上那位像老鼠的奴隸——Hank，顯然的，他也會說流利的拉丁語——對Erik展示要把王子的馬安頓在哪裡。自從早上之後，這是第一次超過一個小時他不在男孩的面前。

然而，他從來沒有離開 _別人的_ 視線，而那個知識通常減低逃跑的誘惑。陌生的人們使用陌生的語言敦促他執行一些基本的任務——送到王子的帳篷的水，刷開馬匹鬃毛上的糾結，檢查腿和蹄有無傷口或石頭，最後則是排隊領取晚餐。他幾乎可以假裝環繞著他的是自己的同袍——臭了點，散發著蜂蜜酒和麥芽酒的惡臭，但他們依舊是戰士。他的幻想經常破滅，由於爭吵或打鬥的尖銳吼叫，或是如同男人般武裝的女人出現在他的面前。但當他能夠抱持幻想的時候，他心存感激。

當他攜帶晚餐返回時，Charles在他的帳篷裡，赤身裸體，隨性地洗著自己，而Erik發現他除了觀看之外沒辦法做任何事。日曬令王子的脖子稍微泛紅，破壞了他白皙的皮膚，一些意料之外的零星雀斑越過他的背部，僅只隱藏在他依然包裹的繃帶底下。他的身體精瘦，當他移動時，Erik可以看到肌肉在較柔軟的皮膚底下移動的方式，但沒有什麼可以比得上王子的屁股的漂亮曲線，以及底下那雙形狀美好的雙腿。前一晚的念頭——Erik認為王子看起來像完美的供人享樂的奴隸——自動自發返回，而那個念頭令他感到喉嚨變乾，雙眼稍微沉重。

Charles轉身，儘管他一定知道Erik已經站在那裡一段時間了。他給了Erik一個不知怎的同時傳達了害羞和勾引的微笑。Erik的視線往下——自動自發——打量王子的身體的新細節，他的身上幾乎沒有毛，但一抹細微的塵土沿著他的腹部往下，再……往下。Erik勉強才能把自己的雙眼移開，看向帳篷的垂帷，當Charles走到他面前並且拿走Erik帶來的碗，他掙扎著取得自我控制的雙手彷彿是鉗子。

他放下碗，並且——慈悲地——穿上馬褲，讓Erik免除於瞪視著他的最糟糕理由。「你最好把握這個機會清洗。」

Erik快步走向水桶並且用水潑溼他的臉，足夠冰涼的水給了他至少一些清醒。他背向Charles，開始搓洗他的頭髮，清洗掉他的肩膀上最糟的塵土，同時避免沾溼包覆著他的肋骨的繃帶。他可以感覺到Charles的視線在他的身上，烙上他的背部，甚至令他口乾舌燥。

當他轉身仔細檢查他的肩膀時，他看到Charles正在看著他，他明亮的藍眼漆黑和眼瞼垂下，他的手指玩弄著嘴唇，完全忽視晚餐。他又多看了一會，王子的呼吸短而急促。

Charles想要利用他，很有可能打算——把他當成女人——利用他，這個理解壓在Erik的胸口，而他的手指蜷曲著水桶的木頭，掙扎找出某種方法保有他的貞操。他的視線掃過他身後，Charles的雙眼刻意地順著Erik的背部往下。他緩慢地解開褲子，手指顫抖，像個處女一樣緊張，預料王子隨時會撲到他的身上。

他推下他的褲子，忽略他的恐懼，忽略王子的存在。但忽略來自他身後的男人的低沉呻吟是不可能的，往後一瞥，發現王子懶洋洋地坐在椅子上，臀部斜向前，他的手掌隔著褲子撫摸自己。Erik轉身面對他的水桶，緩慢開始清洗他的雙腿，猶豫不決要彎下腰還是抬起腿。他嘗試著有效率、客觀地擦洗自己，假裝Charles——他的觀眾——甚至不在那裡。

這是一項不可能的差事，隨著Erik的動作，Charles繼續發出喘息，而那些聲音帶給他一種曲解的影響，扭曲，並且在他的下腹部留下意料之外的灼熱。甚至於微涼的水也不能避免他的陰莖抽搐。

Erik責怪Charles，有著鮮紅雙唇和完美屁股和蒼白皮膚和他不可思議的藍色雙眼的Charles。在另一世，他可能會……可能會把Charles丟到床上或地上，把他操到嗚咽出聲。但即使Erik才是那位身體被使用的奴隸，那沒能阻止他的身體對那些聲音做出反應。

「過來，讓我碰你。」Erik轉身面向Charles，已經尷尬地半勃起，除非Charles瞎了，否則那足以讓他注意到。然而，他的身體似乎不曉得主人與奴隸之間的差別，因為他太過情願走向Charles，當輕微長繭的手指順著他的胸膛和身體兩側往下的時候，他的雙眼眨著閉上。

他能夠感覺到的全部，只有Charles的雙手在他的身上游走，觸碰，輕擰，摸索著他的大腿和腹部的肌肉。即使那雙手沒有靠近他的陰莖，他的呼吸變得更急促、更沉重，他感覺到Charles的雙手在他的身上，如同火焰，沿著他的身體留下燒灼的蹤跡，就算他的雙手離開也沒有消退。

「我可以整天摸你。」Charles喃喃說道，他的嘴唇在他的大腿附近某處。

他的牙齒擦過Erik的髖骨，Erik呻吟，違背自己的意志，往前戳刺。他不應該喜歡這樣，他不應該，但是他的身體有別的主意，甚至於他的心靈無法記得為什麼他不應該享受溫暖的雙手和柔軟的雙唇在他的身上。

這已經很久了；Charles看起來像是一個供人享樂的奴隸，而非相反。當Charles伸手到他身後並且用雙手擠壓他的屁股，令Erik再次戳向他的臉並且 _嗚咽_ 的時候，他所有的藉口煙消雲散。Charles是某種巫師，能夠讓他硬得像石頭卻甚至沒有碰他的陰莖。這甚至是痛苦的，像那樣站著，勃起，雙腿繃緊。那雙手從他的屁股往下，沿著大腿後方，留下刺痛的感覺，以及下意識的衝動分開他的雙腿。

Erik挪動，分開他的雙腿站立——即使他和自己交戰。Charles _咕噥出聲_ ，那個聲音直接傳到他的胯間，而他的陰莖 _滲出液體_ 。刺痛沿著他的大腿往下，令他的雙腿軟弱，也令他頭暈目眩，而他甚至無法得到足夠的空氣，無法呼吸。

「眾神，看看你……完美……」Charles的嘴貼著他的大腿，嘴巴的每一次移動讓他的雙唇拂過他，令Erik顫抖。「你的每一吋……我要你在我的床上。馬上。」

他的雙腿甚至不容許他充分的猶豫，他近乎於衝刺進入帳篷後方。Charles打算操他、打算使用他，而Erik的陰莖因期待而跳動，即使他用雙手和膝蓋趴下，像一隻猶豫又飢渴的狗，並且為他自己感到羞愧不已。

Charles發現他像那樣，臉埋進毛皮毯，屁股抬高在空中，而他可以聽到王子喘息……「喔，這真是賞心悅目。」Charles的雙手回到他的身上，來回撫弄他張開的大腿，敦促他把雙腿分得更開。Erik不加思索遵照，僅是順從感覺。

Erik的氣息變成顫抖的喘息，感到溫暖和無力，甚至於Charles的手指碰觸他的穴口也無法在此時令他動搖，但他的手指用力 _按壓_ ，就在他的囊袋後方，而Erik埋在皮毛毯裡呻吟，他的身體猛烈顫抖，他認為他大概高潮了，但然後Charles的手離開，他的陰莖和之前一樣堅硬。

「翻過來。」Erik不發一語照做，Charles就在他的上方，赤裸，勃起，雙腿跨在Erik的腿上，看起來如此完美。他那被牙齒戲弄的雙唇鮮紅，而他完美的皮膚泛紅，汗水從眉毛落下。

「完美無瑕。」Charles是完美的，而Erik無法阻止自己注意到、說出口，令他羞得無地自容。

Charles低下頭，滿臉通紅、不好意思、以及興高采烈。「碰你自己，用你可以持續下去的方式碰你自己。」

猶豫只持續了片刻，Erik伸手下探觸碰他自己，只是逗弄他的前端，但他的感覺強烈，太過敏感。他把分泌的液體塗抹在他的手掌，然後順著他的柱體往下，雙眼緊閉，嘗試某些幻想。

這是愚蠢的，他有個幻想趴在他的身上，他睜開雙眼，打量Charles的精瘦身形，毛髮的細沙往下到他的胃部和陰莖，完全勃起和完美。

他的雙眼一定流露了乞求，因為Charles的手指貼著他的手背滑動，回答，「你當然可以碰。」

他抓住，拉扯，手指掐住Charles的臀部，拖著王子再往他的身上，足以讓Charles跨坐在他的髖部，足以靠近到他可以把Charles拉下來並且操他。然而，Charles沒有抗議，他傾身向前，手壓在Erik的胸口並且呻吟，低沉、輕柔，他聽起來像個該死的妓女。

「你認為我看起來像那種你會付錢給他的主人好讓你操他的男孩。」

「是的。」他立刻回答，甚至沒有思考。是的，是的，哦是的。他應該讓這持續下去，但他不能，他的手飛快地在他的陰莖上上下下。

Charles將他的雙手壓在Erik的髖部，壓住他，然後將自己的臀部往前滑動，讓他的穴口拂過Erik的陰莖的前端。他戳刺，但Charles的雙手壓制著他，而他射了，噴出的精液落在王子的屁股上。他自己的身體顫抖著，他如此用力抓住王子的臀部，將會在他蒼白、完美的皮膚上留下瘀血。當他瞭解到Charles依然在他的身上，硬挺和前液滴落的那一刻，高潮的模模糊糊和懶洋洋的感覺消散。

就算他的臀部抬高，背叛了他的心智，Erik苦思避免Charles操他的方法。他把手從他自己的陰莖上移開，依然覆蓋著他自己的精液，然後他握住Charles的陰莖，上上下下，塗抹他。

「喔……」他臉上的表情是純然的狂喜，而他可以感覺到王子的手臂的顫抖，當他雙手壓在Erik的胸口把自己撐起來。

Charles不可能離高潮太遠，他只是個常人，而Erik繼續撫弄，用力且快速，他的另一隻手尋找先前Charles按壓在他的囊袋後方的不管什麼的地方。他實驗性地搓揉。

「眾神，Erik，用力點。」

他認為僅只聽到那些話語就足以令他再次高潮，但是他的陰莖甚至沒能再抽搐。他推擠，更用力，往上貼著平滑的皮膚，Charles射了，射在Erik的肚子，他弓著背，喘息，顫抖和筋疲力竭。

安全了……安全了……

Erik逐漸入睡，當Charles一面喃喃低語一面撫摸他的頭髮，心底的一些糾結剪斷和緩慢解開。

＊＊＊＊

一段時間之後Erik醒了過來，發現外面已經天黑，而Charles不在床上。低聲交談——蓋爾語——從帳篷的前方傳來，辯論著某些東西。不是熱切的，但足以讓Erik分辨出那個討論至少有兩方——或許更多——的立場。他輕易地在其中認出Charles的聲音，其餘的他則認不出。他考慮繼續蜷曲在毛皮裡——不列顛的夜晚是寒冷的——但最終放棄，因為那是一個站不住腳的藉口。穿上他的褲子和外衣和皮帶，然後他從帳篷垂帷後方冒出。

談話平息。Charles轉身，看見Erik，然後無聲地指示Erik應該站到他的身後。對話繼續以相同的低語進行。

他沒有辨認出特定山丘堡壘（hillfort），但聚集的凱爾特人之間的桌上包含了一個山丘堡壘的圖示，很可能是其中一個屬於Cartimandua和不萊甘特斯的。他辨認出的另外一個繪圖，至少從上面的象徵符號——第九軍團的Hispania的其中一個前哨基地。在暴動的初期，他們已經被Emma的武力粉碎，但在這幾年之間，新增的援軍已經再次壯大他們的聲勢。

沒有部隊的標誌，沒有預期戰役如何發生或如何進行的指示。Erik想知道這是計劃或只是討論的會議，除了聚集的凱爾特人的情緒或語調，他無法得知太多，所以他觀察他們，透過自己判斷他們。

他們很年輕，他們沒人比Erik的年紀大，他們全都不會比年輕的王子大幾歲。其中一個金髮，有著一張窄臉和足夠寬闊的肩膀，Erik偶爾看過他繞著王子打轉，護主心切。和他並肩而立的是一個有張較為方正臉孔的褐髮，但他們的長相有一定的相似，也許他們是兄弟或者表親。餐桌旁的另外一名士兵是個紅色長髮綁在背後的女人，高挑和更為優雅甚於強壯。一個較小的男孩——他確實看起來像個男孩——也是紅髮，剪短的髮型，站在紅髮的女人身旁，那兩人可能來自不萊甘特斯，紅色的頭髮是某些從他們的部落從控制愛爾蘭（Eire）領土的部分輸入的東西。

他們之中沒有人會讓Erik選擇作為戰爭的領袖，或者一位王子或總督的心腹。他們很年輕，很明顯熱情洋溢，但戰爭所需的比熱情洋溢和手腳健全還要更多。

他傾聽一來一往的談話，Charles會問某些東西——通常對著兩位紅髮，或者兄弟檔——他們會回應，接續或補充另外一個人所說的，然後Charles會考慮，做出結論，然後以冷靜的權威宣布。 _某些計畫_ 正在進行，但那可能是任何東西，從婚禮慶典到企圖占領山丘堡壘，或評估第九兵團的前哨基地的弱點。

瞭解到Charles確實執行很大的權威，以及他毫不費力地執行，令Erik氣惱。他的母親可能需要馴服他的部落裡年長的成員，但在年輕的一代之中，他可以看到Charles的領袖地位很輕易被接受。

「我的……將軍們，這也許是最好的詞。」在他們離開之後，Charles解釋，「Alex——金髮的，Scott——褐髮的，Jean——那個女人，以及Sean，紅髮的男人。最後兩位是我的妻子的族人，不萊甘特斯。」

Erik頷首；他會謹記這項資訊，即使Charles沒有明顯提供，這是因為他想要記得。「他們很年輕。」

「你的意思是太年輕了？」

Erik稍微皺眉，是的，那正是他的意思。然而，Charles沒有等待回答，他走到帳篷的一邊，為他自己倒了一杯飲料，大概是酒。他倒了另一杯，把杯子遞給Erik。他接下，小心謹慎地啜飲。這是好酒，一點也不像是先前他預期野蠻人王子會喜歡的摻水酒醋。Charles緩慢地啜飲他的飲料，品嚐一小口，當他思考的時候。

「你們是什麼時候教導一個人成為優秀的羅馬公民？」

「在他小的時候。」Erik立刻回答。這個問題不難。

「你要在什麼時候教導一個凱爾特人，如何使用不同於他的父親和他的祖父的方式進行戰鬥？」

然後Erik瞭解了。Charles的年長戰士和羅馬軍團的軍人不同，他們不是身經百戰，證明他們有能力保持隊形，並且在他們的百夫長或將軍一聲令下改變陣式的資深老兵。他們是……凱爾特人。他們擅長於小規模戰鬥和粗暴吼叫著衝向人牆，但在曠野迎戰熟諳他的領地和他的手下的將軍帶領的羅馬軍隊，他們是無用的。

Charles的將軍們是他的戰役的未來。Erik確信他們由Charles親自選拔、由Charles可以挑選出的最佳戰士親手訓練。

「明晚我會款待那些……傳統的人。你要確保我們全都得到足夠的飲料。」Charles嚥下另一口酒，Erik思索這極其不公平，紅酒似乎將他的雙唇沾染成一種比原本更為明亮的紅色。那張嘴生來就是為了包覆著男人的陰莖。

「葡萄酒？」他問，讓自己從他的想法分心。

「老天，不是。蜂蜜酒。」

Erik皺著臉，Charles對他笑了。「不是非常像羅馬，可不是嗎？」

「稍早你說過，那才是重點。」

「我確實說了。」王子低頭看著他的杯子，然後轉過頭朝向帳篷後方。「過來。」

他注視著王子的離開身影，伴隨著一種欲望和恐懼的混合，然後他又看了自己的杯子一眼，大口大口喝下剩下的酒。片刻之後Erik抵達的時候，Charles已經脫掉他的外衣，但他沒有動手脫掉更多。王子輕柔地攻擊Erik的腰帶，然後拉扯他的外衣，越過他的頭部。他的手指鬼鬼祟祟沿著他的胸骨，雙眼飢渴。「躺下。」

然後Charles轉身離開——到帳篷的其他部分。Erik照著吩咐做，但用手肘撐起自己，試圖保持冷靜。

片刻之後Charles帶著一個小匣子回來，把它放下，拿出一個味道令人作嘔的小罐子。Charles打算……Erik緊閉雙眼，感覺到Charles挪動，好讓他高高跨坐在Erik的大腿上，然後他的雙手觸碰Erik的肋骨和……

然後他拆開貼著他的肋骨的繃帶。Erik睜開雙眼。

「你不需要看起來像是我隨時都要蹂躪你，說真的。」很顯然的，Charles認為這整件事非常可笑。Erik咬緊牙。Charles靠近，他的嘴巴非常接近Erik的耳朵，他可以感覺到Charles的灼熱氣息。「除非你希望我那麼做？」

Erik的呼吸加快，他甚至不能欺騙自己那只是出自於恐懼。「不。」

「可惜。」Charles拉開距離，足以讓Erik看到他的臉。至少他不是唯一受此影響的人——Charles的雙頰因為日曬之外的原因泛紅，而他分開的雙唇分開吐出輕柔的喘息。

儘管如此，當他解開布料時，他的手指篤定和專業，而且……僅只稍微超乎必要地徘徊在他的腹部肌肉和平坦的胃部。繃帶底下有塊折疊的方形織物，當Charles拉起它的時候，Erik齜牙。傷口本身清洗乾淨，並且由專家的手整齊縫起。不管是誰負責處理士兵的傷口，他們顯然訓練有素。

Charles在傷口塗上氣味噁心的軟膏，他再次嘶聲，傷口燒灼，但Erik假設這是為了防止感染。一塊全新的墊子放上傷口，然後Charles似乎投降於不管什麼他一直抵抗的慾望，他的手沿著Erik的胸膛，雙眼再度火熱。

「我想要擁有你。」Charles說，Erik咬著他的嘴唇，避免發出聲音。「我想要把你推倒，抬起你的雙腿，滑進你的身體，用力占有你，令你尖叫『是的，我的王子，更用力』讓整個營地聽到。」某些那麼淫穢的東西永遠不應該用Charles清脆且精準的拉丁語以及他無瑕的羅馬口音說出。「隔天，每一個人看到你走在我身邊的方式，或是你坐在我的身後、在我的馬背上，每一個移動你皺眉的方式，他們全都會知道你究竟有多麼屬於我。」

Erik _沒有_ 呻吟。如果他確實呻吟，那僅只因為Charles伸手往下按住他的胯間。「那你為什麼不？」他從咬緊的牙齒之間嘶聲，試圖避免自己不可靠的身體發出另一個不受歡迎的聲音。

Charles傾身向前，他的身體距離Erik的身體只有吋許。他將一隻手放在他的腹部，手指輕輕蜷曲那裡的皮肉，另一隻手撫摸Erik的頸部，而他歪過頭——只有一點點——暴露更多的肌膚到王子的手指。Charles的嘴巴就在Erik的耳旁，當他說話的時候，Erik認為他幾乎可以感覺到他的牙齒擦拂過那裡的柔軟皮膚。「因為我還沒有教會你如何用蓋爾語尖叫『是的，我的王子，更用力』。」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 布狄卡的反叛（Boudica's Rebellion）— 大約公元60年，凱爾特的愛西尼部落的統治者Prasutagus死亡。他是羅馬的藩屬王（client king），當時的傳統是國王理應將土地遺贈給羅馬。相反的，他選擇將一半的土地遺贈與羅馬帝國，其餘的留給他的女兒，以及妻子布狄卡（這個故事裡Emma的角色）作為他們的統治者。在這個故事裡，Prasutagus的一對女兒代換成Charles和Raven。布狄卡的女兒遭到強姦，而她本人遭受鞭打，作為懲罰她丈夫的傲慢；她召集許多東南方的凱爾特部落，朝向倫敦、柯爾切斯特（Colchester）和聖奧爾本斯（St. Albans）前進，直到反叛終結於惠靈頓大道戰役，布狄卡若非被殺，則是自殺。
> 
> 貂皮街（Ermine Street）— 羅馬的道路，從倫敦（London，古地名Londinum）經由林肯（Lincoln，古地名Lindum）到約克（York，古地名Eboracum）。
> 
> 惠靈頓大道戰役（The Battle of Watling Street）— 在史實中，這是布狄卡反抗羅馬占領的最後一戰。羅馬將軍——以及不列顛的總督——Gaius Suetonius Paulinus建立一條隘道，對抗人數優勢的凱爾特戰力。（想想電影300壯士，基本上他就是那麼做）
> 
> Gaius Suetonius Paulinus — 羅馬將軍，直到布狄卡反叛之後的不列顛總督，在史實中，起義結束之後他被調任，由於擔心他的暴力征服凱爾特人引發異議。Erik是他的兒子。他真正的有兒子嗎？天曉得！（Eriqus——我給Erik的名字，並不是一個真正的羅馬名字，這完全是鬼扯，接受吧！Charles稱呼Erik「Erik」，根據羅馬的習俗，也是純然粗魯無禮）
> 
> Cogidubnus — 羅馬的藩屬王。Cogidubnus是Regni國王（接近現今的奇切斯特），實際上取了一個羅馬風格的名字，並且藉由羅馬的直接軍事援助鞏固他的王國。
> 
> Cartimandua — 她是不萊甘特斯的女王（Brigantes，現代英格蘭的北部）。在布狄卡反叛的時期，她站在羅馬那邊。她的丈夫Venutius，不同意她和羅馬結盟的決定，並且在布狄卡反叛期間至少兩次反抗Cartimandua。在這個故事中，Moira代入為他們的女兒——隨著Venutius離去的那位。公元51年，一名在威爾斯被擊敗的反抗軍領袖Caratacus投奔她尋求庇護，但她把他交給羅馬。
> 
> 羅馬（以及凱爾特人）對同性戀的看法 — 在一般羅馬人的眼中，他們認為同性關係之中，身為順從／被插入的一方是可恥的。自由民／公民不被期望作為被插入的伴侶，奴隸——以及戰俘——則被當作性關係的bottom。身為top的伴侶則無傷大雅。凱爾特人對同性戀的觀點，則是透過羅馬的歷史學者的眼睛，書寫他們的行徑，可能是為了展現凱爾特人的行為有多麼野蠻／可恥。儘管如此，我們關於凱爾特的知識來源顯示，一些部落接受同性戀行為，並且不認為topping/bottoming有明顯的道德或可恥的差別。
> 
>  
> 
> **故事後續的半劇透：**
> 
>    
> 這個故事包括：非詳盡提及／暗示Charles和Raven過去遭到強暴。Charles和Raven都不是故事的敘事者，而且他們沒有深陷於過去遭到攻擊的影響。兩人有不同的性格／行為，顯示為可辨識的強暴生還者。標示未成年的原因在於，當時Charles和Raven都在他們的前青春期，而這個故事裡Charles已經成年。
> 
> Erik是故事的敘述者，並且反映了（非詳盡地）他相信他會遭到強暴。他沒有遭到＊脅迫＊強暴，然而他被利用／侵犯的方式並非出自於自願，由於他的身分是Charles的奴隸。他——整體而言——享受那個侵犯，因為那帶來性愉悅，並且他後來愛上Charles，儘管他被囚禁的處境。
> 
> 很顯然的，這是理想化的／盲目崇拜的non-con描述，一點也不意味著實際上發生在真人身上會是性感的。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歷史注解在結尾。請享用！

Erik睡得不安穩，由於Charles貼著他的背部，一手環抱著Erik的胸膛，將他們兩人壓在一起。一整夜，滾燙氣息的搔癢，或是Charles手指的偶爾抽動，把他徹底逼瘋。夜色開始消退，黎明逐漸到來之際，Charles貼著Erik光裸的屁股磨蹭，把他喚醒。這不是愉悅的……真的不是，無論他的身體多麼想要宣稱不然，但他一點都不感激王子……

「喔……」當Charles的手從他的胸膛往下來到他已經半勃起的陰莖，輕輕地撫弄著，他發出嘶聲，然後嗚咽。他用鋪成王子的床鋪的其中一張毛皮毯摀住他的下一個呻吟聲。

Charles慢條斯理、慵懶地撫摸和觸碰著Erik，Erik的身體掙扎著做出任何事，但屈服於縈繞不去的睡意以及興奮。Charles似乎享受於僅僅觸碰，當他撫弄的時候，他暫停自己的戳刺，手指和手掌緊緊環繞著Erik。王子靠近他，鼻子擦拂過Erik的後頸。

「你即將為我高潮的時候，跟我說。」他咬了他一口，強調他的命令，只是一個在Erik的耳朵的輕擰。

Erik點頭，朝向地面呻吟。那該死的女巫和馬交配生下的男妓已經讓他氣喘吁吁。Charles繼續他悠閒的侵犯，他的手牢牢握著他。別人的手在他身上的感覺——和昨晚不同，也和他為了宣洩而觸碰自己的其他時候不同——已經開始令他分心。王子似乎恰巧知道如何觸碰他和取悅他，而他放縱地那麼做。Charles的嘴巴保持靠近在Erik的喉嚨，他的呼吸快速、沉重且灼熱噴在他的頸子。時間短得令人尷尬，Erik感覺到他的身體熟悉的顫抖還有他的睪丸熟悉的緊繃。

「現在。」他勉強出聲，Charles的手移去覆蓋他的前端，Erik的精液塗抹上Charles的手。Erik的陰莖抽搐，他的身體發抖；黎明前的寒意混合著他的高潮，超越了任何的理性思維。

「趴著。」Charles的聲音急迫，而Erik緩慢地移動昏昏欲睡和滿足於性愛的身體去遵守。

在Erik真正領悟到他的動作之前，Charles已經在他的身後，他的勃起壓在Erik的雙腿之間。Charles的手將精液塗抹在他的大腿之間，那處的溫暖令他在早晨的寒意之中顫抖。留著他的雙腿張開的懶惰衝動消散，當Charles拉著它們併攏，在他的雙腿之間戳刺，呻吟，瘋狂和火熱，而非昨晚的緩慢燃燒。

這和前一晚Erik預期王子的所作所為的相似性是顯而易見的，但並非令他緊繃和擔心，現在他是放鬆的。Charles的手指掐進他的大腿。他的雙手緊握著Erik以及游移在他的背部，溫暖和占有。Erik試驗地收縮大腿肌肉，擠壓Charles，在一連串呢喃著「真棒，太棒了，Erik。」之後王子立刻射了，然後他懶洋洋地靠著Erik的背部。

起初，他以為Charles大概會躺在那裡，在性愛後的迷霧之中小睡一番，但靜止並未延續太久，片刻之後他抽身離開。

「難以置信……」Charles的手指沿著Erik的背部和脊椎。懶散的觸碰轉變為輕柔的按摩；Charles的手指掐入Erik的背部，釋放了那裡的一些緊繃。「我從來都沒有想過你會是這麼的……」Erik轉過身，捕捉到Charles臉上的表情，那是悵惘和哀愁。

不論原本他打算說什麼，他始終沒有說出口。Charles輕拍了一下Erik的腿。「把自己洗乾淨，穿好衣服，我們今天將會騎更遠的路。」然後Charles……吻了他，只是雙唇印上他的脖子，但這徹底令他不好意思。

Charles起身，套上一件外衣，然後到帳篷的前方清洗他自己。

有一段時間，Erik讓自己側身躺倒，他的呼吸和心跳終於開始從晨間王子對他的身體和感官的無情攻擊之中復原。等到他腦海中的迷霧開始清晰，他瞭解到兩件事：他遠比自己預期的還要享受王子的觸碰，以及這遠比過去其他的經驗還要讓他享受。

閃過腦袋的想法帶給他困惑和動搖，可是一旦Charles離開帳篷，他站起身，把自己洗刷乾淨，並且試圖把自己從早晨的高潮的昏昏欲睡之中喚醒。在他洗淨之後，他的心靈迴避了昨晚以及今早他和Charles所做的事，溜進一個較安全的感覺，照料王子的持有物品而非他的身體。他穿上一件在昨晚某個時刻送來的長褲，由於褲管對於Charles而言太長，很顯然這是給他的。他穿上外衣，接著繫上腰帶，然後他打包了一些Charles前晚拆開的東西。東西不多，帳篷前方的葡萄酒皮水袋和圖表，還有帳篷後方的毛皮毯和替換的衣服。在Erik幫忙王子收拾東西之後，他看到士兵們處理帳篷的本體，他出發去尋找Charles。

Erik發現王子和前晚的其中一個人——Sean——一起說笑。他一手緊握著盤子，另一手環繞著Sean的肩膀，他們兩人顯然分享了一個輕鬆愉快的笑話。那個模樣讓Charles看起來格外的孩子氣，而Erik忍不住感覺到某些糾結的東西，那對他而言太像是喜愛，而他對此不怎麼自在。

「啊，Erik。」

「王子。」Erik回答，擠出稱呼，幫助他應付自己的想法是多麼無法接受。

Charles靠近，並且說了某些蓋爾語的東西；猶豫片刻之後，Erik重複他的話。

「那是什麼意思？」

Charles依然沒有退開，甚至於他還更靠近了一點。「意思是『我的王子』。」

這是完全不公平的，但現在，這烙印在他的記憶裡。「我的王子。」Charles給了他一個大大的笑容作為獎賞。

「我的東西收好了嗎？」Erik點了點頭。「很好，天亮之後我們就會上路。」

沿著羅馬公路旅行是乏味的——理應如此——所有的道路漫長且制式化，而且通常在免於埋伏攻擊的安全地區。道路設計為在這座島嶼上盡可能快速移動部隊，補給、貨物以及軍隊。這是難以接受的，因為道路是羅馬人建造的，但現在被凱爾特人使用，為他的兄弟們帶來戰鬥。

「你今天真是沉思。」他們才剛離開營地，Charles點出。

在Charles的帳篷外——當王子不是全裸以及全然魅惑的時候——Erik設法對他保有更多的機智。全副武裝、準備好上戰場的Charles，和擁有酒紅色雙唇的蒼白男孩，不是同一個人。「你為什麼留下我？」

「我以為在這一點之上，我已經……清楚明確表達了我的意思。」Erik轉過身，和一抹臉紅奮鬥。然而，看似他們附近沒有人的拉丁語說得夠好，足以理解Charles的意思。儘管如此，Charles改變話題，而非繼續挑逗。「我對你有興趣，Erik，不只是你的身體，還有你的心靈。Gaius Seutonius Paulinus的兒子不太可能是個傻子。有人足夠重視你，才會派你去刺殺不列顛的男孩國王。」

然而Gaius Seutonius Paulinus的兒子沒能成功執行那個任務。「我不認為你會發現現在羅馬特別抬舉我，我的王子。」

「那絕對是你們的皇帝的損失。」

「我不認為皇帝和你對我擁有相同等級的興趣。」

「再一次，你們的皇帝的損失。」Charles微笑，稍微扭過身，摸索他的馬鞍包，然後他掏出一顆蘋果。當他從皮帶抽出刀子將蘋果切成兩半的時候，他只用大腿夾著馬。「我的興趣完全是自私的。」

Erik垂下眼，依然感到不好意思，對於Charles似乎有多麼隨性地提及想要操他。不知怎的，Charles似乎能夠讀取他的想法。

「我的意思是，我想要瞭解你的心靈，Erik。你顯然很聰明而且備受尊敬，裙帶關係不足以為你掙得一支百人隊聽由你的指揮，尤其在惠靈頓大道之後，那更不可能。還有，你很年輕——對於百夫長而言。」和王子相較之下，他是一個成年人，有可能年長十歲或是更多。他勉強成功地忽略了他的父親戰敗的刺痛回憶。「挑選你刺殺我，顯示了若非超然肯定你和你的能力……就是渴望看到你身亡。如果你思考這點，兩者都是大有可能的；如果某些人不具危險性，那麼他人沒有理由期待他們死亡。」

「我不會幫你迎戰羅馬人。」那似乎是Charles在談論的，相中他的心靈，為了取得戰術和策略。在Charles的床上他可能無法保有他的尊嚴，但在戰場上，他可不會屈服，而且他不會背叛羅馬，藉由透露不論什麼他可能會提供的祕密或優勢。

「你當然不會。」Charles遞給他半顆蘋果，Erik接下，在他手中翻轉，而他們繼續行進。「昨晚的那些人，你有什麼想法？」

「包括那個女孩？」Charles頷首。Erik考慮不回答，Charles很顯然在徵詢某些東西——或許是建議。「我很驚訝，你底下竟然有個女人。」

「沒有人會比我的母親和妹妹更為驚訝。我認為她們已經絕望了，認為永遠不會有個女人在我底下。」Charles的語氣使得他的意思非常明顯。

淫穢的雙關語令Erik臉色發白。Charles說拉丁語可能像個羅馬人，但是他談論性像個凱爾特人。Erik設法釐清他的腦袋，足以發現這個情境的諷刺意味。「看來，羅馬或許不應該如此關注你即將到來的婚姻？如果不列顛尼亞之王沒有子嗣，人們很難建立一個王朝。」當然，羅馬的歷史上有不只一個皇帝太過著迷於漂亮的男孩，甚至於沒有試圖製造繼承人。

「嗯，不列顛尼亞之王？」他冷哼，「我確定我能夠履行義務。如果不行，我確定我的妻子一定非常樂意給我戴綠帽。」

關於凱爾特人縱慾好色的流言很顯然不是誇大其詞。關於宮廷裡偶爾發生的那種事的流言確實存在，一個不孕的男子，或是近親之間只產下死胎的婚配，突然間產生了一個繼承人。這種類型的事可不是人們會坐在馬背上和奴隸討論的，甚至也不是坐在別墅後面的房間裡禮貌小酌的時候。Erik咬了一口蘋果，發現它鬆脆並且有一點酸，很好。

「我相信我們正在討論我的部下。」Charles提出，當Erik發現他陷入沉思太久。

「我還沒看過他們戰鬥。」他說，不怎麼想要對Charles的部下做出評估。他只觀察了他們一小段時間，還有他們說的話他一個字也聽不懂，他們可能一頭熱，甚至魯莽、無用，或者出色卓越，而Erik無法分辨差異。他納悶那是否就是重點，Charles詢問他的原因，不是別的，就是因為他認為Erik找到方法理解他們。「Scott和Alex是一頭熱的，尤其是Alex。他對自己不是很有自信，而且他是那四個人之中，我認為最有可能為了追求他自己的榮耀或是殺戮而打破陣形的人。」

Charles頷首，但不發一語，他咬了另一口蘋果。

「Sean……很小。」他聳聳肩，對此沒有別的話。「你是瘦弱的，但他弱不禁風。Jean似乎足夠可靠，但我不確定她要如何揮劍。」

「我想，他們全都會令你驚訝。我把自己的生命託付給Alex和Scott——我和他們一起上戰場幾十次了。」

Erik壓下反駁，他知道他大概不應該假設他得到獲准如此坦白。依然，Charles似乎讚賞這種態度，即使他沒有中聽的話可說。「我不認為小規模衝突的演習能夠算數，王子。」

「我也不認為。」Charles對他回以咧笑，但片刻之後他的臉色轉為嚴肅。「你低估我，只因為我看起來像一個供人享樂的奴隸。我的生命有四分之一的時間在爭取自由，對抗違背了她對藩屬王的承諾的羅馬，她吞噬越來越多的土地，只為了更多的消遣和榮耀。」

有一段時間，Erik認為他可能說太多了，但幾秒之後，Charles的幽默感回來了，他吃完剩下的蘋果，把果核丟向路邊。Erik知道這裡的歷史——知道他自己的父親沒有兌現Charles的父親寫下的遺願。沒有將愛西尼的領土留給羅馬帝國——如同傳統——Charles的父親將一半的領土留給Charles，並且由Emma攝政；尼祿皇帝和他的父親難以接受。見到Charles，甚至是Raven和Emma，給了他一個稍微新的角度，而他無法再為此感到特定的愉悅，知曉Emma曾經遭到痛打以及她的孩子遭到侵犯，為了教訓他們的傲慢。

「你留下我，是為了懲罰我的父親下令對你和你的家人做的事嗎？」也許這是古怪的，他之前甚至沒有想到，但之前他一直認為他的父親有權力做那件事……凱爾特人無法管理任何東西，可是……

「不是。」Charles幾乎立刻回答。「如果那是我的意圖，我會把你送給我的妹妹。」

Erik記得只是一個冷哼讓他得到的猛力巴掌，他只能夠想像，如果那個女孩能夠為所欲為對他報復他的父親的行動，她可能會做什麼。

「你的父親已經為他所做的付出了代價。」Charles回答，聲音依舊冷硬。「復仇必須到此結束，否則永遠不會結束。」

Erik知道，若他找到為他的父親之死負責的人，他不會如此寬容。「那，為什麼要和Moira結婚並且和不萊甘特斯結盟，殺死她的母親？」

「五年前，首次驅使我們復仇的火焰，早已燃燒殆盡。如果你問你的父親、或Petronius、或Trebellius，為什麼他們進行戰爭，將不列顛一點一點納入控制，你就不會假設這是復仇。」

「純粹的征服。」Erik必須承認，他沒有想到王子有這種想法。「將實質與農業的資源納入我們的管理控制之下。」

「這已經是東南部的情況；那裡的部落的領導階層被挖走，鋪上道路，教導拉丁語，帶入羅馬人建立小小的羅馬城鎮，然後管理者證明他們甚至不願意遵守他們自己的法律，關於我們的正確的……」

Charles聲音漸弱，但是Erik能夠在他自己的腦袋裡補完王子的想法。帝國在不列顛的一小部分，距離羅馬實際上有數個月的路程，幾乎沒有經濟價值。陶土、黃金、白銀和鹿肉，不值得Charles迫使羅馬將冰冷的島嶼納入控制所付出的死亡代價。

「你是……」Erik掙扎找出一個詞。

「野蠻的？我們在戰鬥中大喊和尖叫？把自己畫成藍色然後赤身裸體衝進戰場？每天晚上喝得酩酊大醉？和綿羊交配？」每一項指控，Erik至少聽過一次，當他在不列顛或高盧或羅馬境內。他們確實尖叫，有些人彩繪他們自己，當然，但其他的指控，這很難說Charles——或任何其餘他見過的不列顛人——符合那個描述。「我讀過凱撒的高盧戰記。」

「不是所有的凱爾特人都像你。」這是足夠真確的，這必須是。凱爾特人深陷在微不足道的世仇，血債血還，然後又為此流血。

「那是因為我父親熱愛羅馬，尊重並且讚賞他們為我們的部落和島嶼帶來的進步。」這似乎是關於此事Charles的最後想法，那些念頭讓Erik同等沉默，當他走在Charles的身旁，繼續沿著貂皮街而上。

Charles的拉丁語總是無懈可擊。先前Erik沒有思考太多那點，但他一定有個私人教師，或許多位私人教師，教導他像他這樣說話、像他那樣書寫，以及像他那樣思考。他懶散地尋思，Charles的童年是否和他自己的極為相似，只不過那些兒時家園相隔數百哩的距離。不列顛有一些最好的貨品，羅馬能從貿易取得，而且有些優秀的私人教師可能會享受不一樣的寒冷潮濕氣候。

稍早他說過，Charles想要結合全島各地某些明顯屬於羅馬人和某些明顯屬於凱爾特人的東西。Erik試圖想像和他自己的父親進行這個對話——如果他們不是父子——或者和皇帝本人，但發現這是不可能的。凱爾特人的教條階序是……怪異的，但這意味著他可以和王子分享有趣的談話。

大約在他們可能會停下來歇息進食午餐的前一個小時，其中一個斥侯，騎騁在更遠於翼側，返回他們的領導人視線範圍。Charles緊繃，挺直背部，而Erik甚至能從地上看到。在斥侯抵達他們之前，Charles藉由幾個字派遣一名傳令兵沿著隊伍而下。數分鐘之後斥侯到達，氣喘吁吁，Charles遞上他的其中一個水瓶，那個男子調勻他的呼吸，說了幾個字讓Charles放鬆——看來沒有太過危險的事。

斥侯帶來的消息似乎令Charles緊繃，幾乎不可察覺，除了他在馬鞍上略微正襟危坐的方式。他的聲音冷靜且平穩，大概在蒐集更多的細節。不是第一次，Erik希望他可以瞭解Charles在說什麼，但他忽略這個衝動，繼續走在他的身側。

「Erik。請你告訴我的母親，我們期待在午餐時段和卡圖維勒尼（Catuvellauni）部落進行一些外交。我需要她的回覆，還有你聽從她的指示。」

Erik停頓片刻。「外交是一種委婉的說詞嗎？」

Charles笑了，低頭看他，伴隨著某種Erik只能用喜愛稱呼的東西。「不是，儘管我猜我的語氣讓這聽起來像是。還有，找到Alex和Scott，告訴他們……」他更仔細地考慮他的措詞，然後短短說了某些蓋爾語。「我的王子與你們的父親共餐。」

他喃喃說了幾次，然後他出發前往道路側邊，沿著隊伍往下，搜尋婊子女王的白馬，或可能標示那對兄弟的明亮青銅頭盔。Charles是……非比尋常的明智，既然現在他瞭解到那兩位將軍不是他自己的部落的成員。Charles說，他曾和他們參與幾十場戰鬥，儘管他懷疑王子誇大了一些，而那意味著他們三人以僅次於家族血緣的關係連結著。

Alex和Scott的父親一定是Christopher——十五年前，在Caratacus潰敗之後，挺身而出取代他位置的男人。男孩們逐漸習慣於在練習場上接受Charles的權威，還有在戰鬥之前，而那意味著當戰鬥結束之後，他們會和他結盟。他向那對兄弟轉述消息，而他們……滿懷希望地感謝他，他不是很確定，然後他出發去尋找Emma女王。

＊＊＊

外交的確是一種委婉的說詞，並非關於任何危險的，只不過是一打凱爾特人一起喝蜂蜜酒大醉，同時他們撕扯鹿肉碎塊，一起懶洋洋地斜躺在路邊。Emma指示Erik保持Charles的酒杯斟得比較不滿，以及減低添酒的頻率，相較於卡圖維勒尼部落的其他成員，而他照吩咐做，但帶著某種類似於驚恐的情緒看著Charles喝得越來越醉，儘管他盡了最大的努力。

然後，他更為震驚，午餐的停歇在開始之後一個多小時便結束，Charles把他拉上他的馬背，一旦離開Christopher的視線他便神智清醒，馳騁朝向遠方。

「我還以為你需要被綁在馬鞍上，我的王子。」他開玩笑地承認。不知怎的，當他們獨自處在眾人之中，說出這種話很輕易。

Charles說話依然有些含糊，他的眼皮稍重，但比起Alex和Scott不得不倚著對方才能走回他們的馬的方式，這根本不算什麼。「絕不可能，畢竟，我要維持形象。」

「酩酊大醉有某種目的嗎？」

「是的，我應該這麼說，近日Christopher和另外一千部眾就會加入我們，在我們抵達Coritavi的領土之前。這是好事……」Charles嘆了口氣，輕拍他的馬的頸背，並且輕輕揉著。「在Caratacus的反抗之前，Coritavi在這個小混亂之中一直保持中立，直到現在。他們順著不管哪一個他們感覺到風吹的方向倒。」

「而你想要他們感覺到眾神目前眷顧你，作為在不萊甘特斯反對羅馬人。」

「當然。再多幾個人——忠誠以及有經驗——在我的背後，這不會有傷害。」

「Christopher的部落是最接近你的家族的領土，而你沒有直接納入你的控制之下……」Charles點了點頭，「那是Alex和Scott在你的將軍之中的原因？」

「而且他們有能力勝任，在Emma的反抗期間他們兩人都跟隨著我，而且我們一起學習戰鬥。他們足夠年輕看到新事物的智慧，也足夠老成擔任領導。」Charles證實了稍早他一直在想的每一件事；Charles是深思熟慮的，擁有卡圖維勒尼的王子作為他的將軍，是出於戰術和策略的舉動，不只是與他年齡相仿的男孩們之間的友情。Erik發現他不斷低估了王子，而他納悶還有多少其他關於這個年輕人的印象，可能被他自己的第一印象而誤認。

「就像你，我的王子？」他再度打趣道，在他的想法釐清之後。

Charles咧嘴微笑。「我應當希望如此。」

剩餘的乘馬路程在Erik很高興能夠避免的單調之中度過，藉由專注在道路的前方及後方，忽略他已經開始享受偶爾和王子交換的身體觸碰的方式，以及享受他大笑或者微笑的方式，當Erik頗為適當地調侃他。

下午快結束的時候，他們紮營，Erik快速打點他自己的事務，然後去尋找Charles，而非等待他。他沒有太過密切檢查自己的動機，而他告訴自己，這只是為了察看羅馬人可能會和凱爾特的男孩國王發生的競爭。營地本身充斥著進行一對一戰鬥練習的人，這種類型的戰鬥無法在開闊的場域致勝；這些是得體的駐軍戰術，針對翻上牆的軍人，當他們試圖建立陣形的時候，將戍衛分散並且包圍他們。當他們抵達北部的時候，他們會需要那種戰術。Erik難以想像不萊甘特斯會想要建立陣線迎戰Charles，促使他的部下對抗——羅馬人可能會，但Cartimandua會遠離戰場。她的死亡會鞏固Charles在不萊甘特斯的權威，而羅馬會不惜一切代價避免那種事發生。

Erik想知道Charles是否考慮過那點，還有他的首要目標是否為確保他的岳母死亡或是俘虜，並且中止不萊甘特斯的內戰。他質疑王子擁有那種程度的無情，但他也開始質疑他對Charles的所有假設。

他找到Charles，「指揮」相當於百人隊的部眾橫越練習場，Alex和Scott各自領著他們大約百人隊的手下，建立一個標準的羅馬的陣線。Erik大概會建立一個比較保護的配置結構，但由於Charles的部下不使用投石索或標槍，那無所謂。一支脫靶的弩箭造成的傷害可能比兩支軍隊採用的假劍還要高。Erik認為沒有使用適當的劍是幼稚的，直到他瞭解到Charles執意擊垮模擬的敵軍，而真劍可能會造成不幸的意外。

Alex和Scott的陣線毫無停頓地轉變為抵抗騎兵衝鋒，長矛刺出——阻擋凱爾特人的戰術。Charles暫停他的衝刺，大喊了某些話，將步兵從他後面帶出，衝入長矛之間，並且沿著前線跑下。雙方皆有傷亡，Alex和Scott維持他們的百人隊緊密，以Erik大概會採行的方式回擊Charles的轉移戰術，但不論那對兄弟做了什麼，即使Charles的隊伍裡只有少數的騎兵，他們毫不費力地移動，提供一個幾乎常駐的側翼。

Erik不確定這個戰術提升到較大的戰鬥是否能發揮，確實在那種戰鬥，Alex和Scott無法以相同的精準控制一打百人隊，那對兄弟的情況可能變得更為災難。他們同樣也擁有熟悉Charles的行動的優勢，還有他們移動得不夠快速。

戰鬥結束時，大部分的模擬羅馬軍隊倒下，而Charles損失的軍力少於四分之一。Erik不太確定倘若他處在那對兄弟的位置，他能做出什麼不同的。

「Erik，來觀賞？」Charles……很興奮，雙頰泛紅，因運動而喘息。這提醒了他，Charles看起來的模樣，就像他在……「你有什麼想法？」

性。他眨了眨眼，搖了搖頭。「那對兄弟使用重標槍（pila）的方式不妥當。」

「不，不是逼真的演練，但我們的軍隊也沒有使用投石索。」

「對於凱爾特人或羅馬人的戰術，投石索和重標槍提供的貢獻不同。」Erik反駁，而Charles咧嘴一笑。Erik瞭解到，Charles甚至沒有嘗試，就已經把他拽進一個戰術的討論。

「那麼，你會一開始就放棄兩者，你認為呢？對於棘手的騎兵，最好回應是什麼……？」

Erik閉上嘴，怒目瞪視。Charles聳肩。一些遭受更嚴重的撞傷和割傷的人，由他們的同袍扶起。Alex、Scott、以及那對兄弟麾下兩位「軍團成員」圍在Charles身邊，他們開始辯論那場比賽可能的戰術。五個男孩全都笑得燦爛，在他們回營的一整路上，熱切討論環繞在重標槍使用的話題。看來，另外兩位男孩是培訓中的百夫長，而Alex和Scott在他們身邊提供了最有經驗的學習榜樣。

他們擺脫Alex和其中一位男孩，接下來是Scott和第二位男孩，然後他們返回Charles的帳篷。王子溜了進去，身為戰爭領袖以及王子的重擔，似乎立即消失，而Charles立刻開始脫掉他的盔甲。Erik發現自己在幫忙，Charles腰間的劍和匕首甚至沒有誘惑他的雙手，最終武器小心地收在帳篷後方。

「在我必須款待其他的將軍之前，我會需要清洗傷口和著裝。」Charles指著昨晚他用來治療Erik傷口的匣子，然後他坐上凳子，脫掉他的外衣。

Erik解開Charles肩膀上的繃帶。「我不知道在較大規模的軍力，你的戰術是否能奏效。」

Charles轉過頭，對某事感到好奇，但他旋即轉身面向前方。傷口比他預期的還要深，顯然來自一記從後方的劍刺，儘管整齊的縫線，它仍會留下疤痕。Erik小心翼翼地清洗傷口，手指沿著邊緣觸碰，Charles傾身向前。

「會奏效的。」片刻之後，Charles回答。「或者我應該說，在小規模交戰以及以數次會戰之中，都獲得了成功。」

「即便使用標槍？」他 _非常_ 好奇。羅馬人使用重標槍破壞盾牆，或僅只迫使敵方的士兵無法持盾戰鬥，或破壞列隊。他從未見過敵對的軍力，能夠從軍團成功地投擲的標槍之中恢復。

「嗯。有些傳言指稱，第九軍團的一部分試圖在Cortiavi區域和我們交戰，他們有一支戍衛駐軍就在那裡的北部。」Erik聽著，一面清洗傷口的周圍，驚訝於Charles會告訴他，即使他沒有任何方式將那個資訊傳達給羅馬軍方。「如果是那樣的話，非常歡迎你來評估戰術。」

「你的母親的反叛，獲勝來自人數的力量，但你或許能和一整個軍團勢均力敵。」

「我知道。」Charles咬牙嘶聲，當Erik的手指太過靠近傷口，而他稍微拱起背。「這將是自從惠靈頓大道之後，我們全體受過訓練的軍力第一次的考驗。」

「五年之內可能發生了重大的改變。」

Charles點頭，而Erik可以看到男孩王子感到困擾。Erik感到比他預期的還要更多的交戰。他的首要與唯一的忠誠應該朝向第九軍團——服役在不列顛最久的其中一支軍團——而他的想法應當別無其他，唯有他們如何擊潰Charles的軍隊，並且終結本地人的叛亂威脅。他還是那樣想，他只是絕望地希望或許Charles——以及或許他的將軍們——能夠倖免於這場屠殺。也許他可以活在羅馬，如同Caratacus在他失敗的反叛之後。倘若任何人能夠做出一個撼動人心的演說令皇帝改變心意，那一定非Charles莫屬。

當然，那個想法是荒謬愚蠢的。如果他們和第九軍團交戰，Charles的武力會被粉碎，而Erik不認為他能夠說服指揮官饒過Charles的性命，足以讓他在皇帝的跟前乞求他的仁慈。

那個真相不應該糾結在他的胃部，如同一顆沉重的鉛球。

「還有多久？」

「還有四天。」

「你想和他們交戰嗎？」

「他們代表了Cartimandua在她的駐防擁有的防衛不萊甘特斯的一半以上的羅馬軍力。她無法再次派遣那樣令人印象深刻的軍隊對付我。我的部下已經和凱爾特人作戰數個世代，而我們和羅馬人作戰的時間只稍長於我的生命。少了她的羅馬人後援，她將很容易垮臺。」

假設他們能夠被擊敗。Erik的手指沿著Charles的背部往下，緩慢地撫摸以及按摩那裡的皮膚。

「我是否偵測到了一絲關切，Erik？」

「不是。」他立刻回答。

Charles垂下頭，嘆了口氣。難道Charles認為他是真心的？王子想必知道，Erik不可能大聲說出那句，即使他確實在乎，儘管他確實關心。他的心靈無法拿定主意他希望王子在戰場上成功或失敗，這已經構成背叛了。他拖著Charles的腰，拉著男孩背向他，拉著他坐到他的腿上，用他的雙臂緊緊環繞著王子。Charles沒有反抗，只是將他的雙手沿著Erik的腿側，觸碰他可以碰到之處，Erik將他的鼻子和嘴唇印上Charles的背部。他聞起來像汗水、像馬匹、也像鋼鐵，嚐起來像是鹽巴也像是皮革。

Charles抽氣，當Erik將他的舌頭壓上他的背脊附近，僅僅品嚐那個味道。「不……」

Erik眨眼，震驚不已，然後把他的嘴巴挪開。不論Charles在他身上施加的什麼咒語，現在已打破，Erik的思緒再度清晰，從他腦袋裡的衝突想法之中解放。Charles連忙離開，動身回到Erik面前的凳子。

「紮好繃帶，我需要晚餐，蜂蜜酒給我的部下。」Charles對他……憤怒、心煩意亂，這一類的。

Erik照著吩咐做。

在他吃著Erik帶給他的晚餐時，Charles什麼都沒有對他說；當他把自己擦洗乾淨並且穿回他的盔甲迎接他的年長將軍們，他也什麼都沒說；當他四處穿梭，保持人們的酒杯斟滿——但Charles的酒杯添得比較不滿——整個會面期間他只是對他視而不見。Charles是明亮、閃耀、快樂的，他是他們的男孩王子將軍，但這是第一次Erik瞭解到那不是真實的，在那一刻，Charles不是快樂、明亮和閃耀的。

在最後一位將軍離去、不再叨擾他之後，Erik看到Charles幾乎癱倒的方式，支持著他的能量消失了。當他試圖幫Charles脫掉盔甲的時候，他甩開Erik的手。現在他緊張了。他走進帳篷的後方，幾乎希望Charles會阻止他，或叫他這個晚上離開，但他沒有。他寬衣，把他的衣物整齊放在一邊，溜進他用來鋪成Charles床鋪的皮毛毯底下，不太確定那位會爬上床加入他的男人會做出什麼事。

Charles想必是保持清醒了一段時間，因為王子溜上床在他身後的時候，Erik已經半睡半醒，他的氣息充滿了酒臭，遠比Erik替他斟的蜂蜜酒還要更多。他硬了，他勃起的陰莖貼著Erik的屁股，令他緊張。他鐵了心，做好準備他會被翻過去、被操、被抓住和壓制，但，相反的，Charles一手環繞著他，把他拉向他，鼻子壓在他的後頸。

他甚至沒有移動自己，如同那個早上在Erik的雙腿之間摩擦他自己，他只是……保持在他的背後，緊繃和蜷曲著Erik較大的身形。

「我在乎。」他不知道這是否就是Charles不高興的原因，但……他確實在乎。他不知道他真正想要的是什麼，倘若Charles和第九軍團交戰的話他會想要什麼，但他確實在乎。

「你不在乎。」

說出那句已經耗費了他很大的努力，所以他無法再說更多。他張開雙腿，伸手到後方，抓住Charles的臀部，拉著他往前。Charles朝向Erik的背部嘆息，雙手搓揉他的身側，但依然沒有移動。

「你想要我死。」Charles聽起來認命，他讓他的手指輕柔地蜷曲在Erik的身上。「就在幾天前，你企圖殺我。如果你想要我活著，那只是因為如此你才能和我同床而沒有冒犯你那珍貴的羅馬人的榮耀。我不……」Charles把他推開，而Erik順著他，儘管他感到冰冷，失去了貼在他背部的溫暖。「明天你會去我的母親那裡，聽從她的吩咐做事。我無法從你身上得到我想要的東西。」

某個冰冷的東西抓住Erik的胸口並且擠壓，不是因為他害怕Emma，或甚至Raven，而是因為……他甚至不知道原因。Charles離開他的視線，他應該要感到高興，因為他不必看到那完美的雙眼和雙唇，不會受到他勾起的嘴唇的誘惑。

他應該要感到有影響力，瞭解到幾個字就能重重傷害Charles，但他並未感覺到。他無法收回他所做的事而沒有放棄當個羅馬人，或者接受如同Charles的奴隸的生活，把自己完全交付於Charles所看到的世界。

「當然，我的王子。」

＊＊＊

Erik在黎明之前醒來，依然寒冷而且內心依然交戰。Charles還沒醒，一點都不平靜，臉部緊繃，若非他在裝睡，那就是他真的那麼沮喪。有幾分鐘他在房間裡四處移動，打包除了王子的床之外的所有東西，拿出替換的衣服，把他自己少少的替換衣服捆成一堆，緊緊抱在他的胸前，然後他親吻了Charles光裸的肩膀，出發朝向緩慢醒來的營地。

早上的Emma是個奇景，完美的頭髮全然披散，睡眼惺忪，然後她看著Erik，彷彿他是隻甲蟲，還有他可以在她的臉上看到，不知怎的她知曉他和Charles之間發生了什麼，儘管他知道Charles前一晚沒有離開。

破曉之前他的時間花費在梳理Emma的頭髮，然後聽從Hank的指示，關於如何正確地編髮。他為Emma帶來早餐，並且在Hank的幫忙之下搜刮到一塊麵包和半顆蘋果。和Hank一起，他拆了醫生的帳篷，並且將帳篷放上他們的馬車，然後他們行進的時候這位凱爾特人留在他身邊，仔細地教他更多蓋爾語，超過了在那天之前他駐紮島嶼的兩年期間所學到的。

自從Charles刺傷了他之後，這是第一次，他很悲慘。

破曉之後，他的血液終於再次流動在他的體內，當他們沿著貂皮街而上，他瞭解到，他重重傷害了Charles的感情。但他為那種事責備Erik，簡直不公平，至少就Erik關切的。Erik的身分是奴隸，不論什麼Charles認為合適的方式去使用他。但Charles期待的似乎是……情愛。

他曾經是那麼得意洋洋，當他貼在Erik身上，說Erik會乞求Charles操他的時候。但他瞭解到那不是虛張聲勢——或者那是，混合著他不瞭解到的一層Charles著迷的渴望。

「你想得太大聲了，奴隸。」Emma終於厲聲對他說道，當他們在拔營出發和午餐歇息之間的幾個小時之中。

「我很抱歉。」

「你應該抱歉。」Raven從他的另外一邊咆哮，Hank盡他最大的努力安撫她，但幾乎失敗。

他再一次納悶，女王和公主兩人是怎麼知道他傷害了Charles。也許那是Charles會把他送給她們的唯一理由。

永遠在場的Emma和Raven，意味著他甚至無法對Hank表示，每一個人都責怪 _他_ ，為了王子想要操他而且想要他喜歡的事實，這有多麼的荒謬。他 _確實_ 已經喜歡了！Erik不確定他們是否注意到，但Charles是完美無瑕的，全是柔美的線條但底下是堅硬，漂亮的臉孔，蒼白的皮膚，還有讓呻吟淫穢兩倍的聲音。Charles已經 _令_ Erik心甘情願在他的床上，他還想要什麼更多的。

學習馬匹、水、篷車、劍、女王、公主的字彙，則是關於軍隊和王權的哲學辯論的一個貧乏替代品。

他實在不應該在乎，在幾天之內王子的反抗就會被粉碎，Erik會死去或是得到自由，Charles會死去或是遭到奴役，而Erik完全確定他會是悲慘的。

他媽的王子和他的傲慢。

午餐時，他裝滿皮水袋，檢查女王和公主的馬蹄有無石子，然後得到一條燻魚和一大塊麵包，以及幾口蜂蜜酒。

「你和王子……起了口角？」Hank終於問道，當他們兩人坐在路邊吃著他們的午餐。

Erik皺眉，他不知道整個營地的每一個人是如何知道在他的帳篷裡的隱密空間Charles和他之間出了事。

「是的。」他咬了一口他的魚，並且用他的牙齒啃囓。魚條很硬，嚐起來多是煙燻和鹽巴的味道。

另一名男子看起來像是他還想多問，但沒什麼更多的話提問。

「Charles是個好人。」

「你叫他Charles？」當然，Emma和Raven這樣稱呼他，但Erik甚至沒有聽過Alex或Scott以名字稱呼Charles，只有「王子」。

「我是他的醫生，我猜想我和他有一定程度的熟稔，是的。」

「在我攻擊的那晚，你就是把我的傷口縫起來的人。」Hank點頭。「你非常有才華。」Erik伸展他的腳，擺動他的腳趾，他一面思考。「你是羅馬人嗎？」

「希臘人。」

「一個希臘人是怎麼變成不列顛的凱爾特國王的奴隸？」還有為什麼他如此雀躍與心甘情願地以稍微高於貼身僕人的身分侍奉女王和公主？

「和任何其他的人一樣，在我十四歲的時候，從家裡被帶走，侍奉俘虜我的羅馬軍團，七年前被帶到不列顛，然後五年前在Emma反叛的期間再度被俘虜。」他聳了聳肩，然後拿給Erik一片他得到的硬質乳酪——顯然比Erik目前應得的更多食物——而Erik感激地接下。

「那麼，你侍奉過我的父親嗎？」

「你的父親？抱歉，女王和公主叫你……『Erik』，或是其他比較不討人喜歡的頭銜。」

「Gaius Seutonius Paulinus，我的父親。」

Hank的嘴形成一個小小的無聲「喔」，然後他用手指梳過他的頭髮，搓揉片刻，然後他的手指沿著他的長褲的膝部。「是的，在惠靈頓大道我跟隨你的父親。」

他們的對話到此結束，Hank沒有在Raven或Emma的聽力範圍之內提起——那似乎很自然——反之他們繼續他的教育，關於蓋爾語的各種字彙和片語。Erik慢慢瞭解到，Hank非常出色。他會說希臘語、拉丁語、不列顛南部的凱爾特語言，而且他是Erik有史以來認識的最有才華的醫生之一。Charles擁有他真是出奇的好運。

他和Hank搭建公主和女王的帳篷，然後他跟隨著Hank，四處扮演這位醫生的護士，Hank在路上治療各種割傷和擦傷以及疾病。沒有什麼重大的事，但他想像Charles和那個下午跟他對打的軍人們，至少會有一點擦傷或是瘀傷，所以最終他們兩人帶著晚餐到營地核心的外圍，足夠遠離好讓Charles不會看見他，但足夠靠近能夠觀看戰鬥。

「你知道我的父親是怎麼被擊敗的嗎？」當他們再次獨處時，Erik問道。

Hank緊張地別開眼，觀看戰鬥展開。「Charles沒有告訴你？」

「Charles？當時他是……十二或十三歲，不是嗎？」

「那時他剛滿十四歲，凱爾特人從小就學習戰鬥。Charles是一個……好學的男孩，至少Raven是這麼告訴我的。他總是研讀人物和歷史、軍事戰術、文法，任何他可以取得的。他有 _五位_ 羅馬的私人教師。」

Erik消化這項資訊。他總是——仍然——將Charles看成一個男孩。「我猜，我假設他沒有參與惠靈頓大道戰役。」

「喔……」Hank輕扯他的褲子，玩弄布料。「如果沒有王子對於羅馬人的策略和戰術的研究，那場戰役會是你的父親占優勢。」

Erik觀看場上的戰鬥，看著Charles毫無滯帶地四處指揮手下，向他們展示如何打破羅馬人的隊形。「那是怎麼結束的？」他的背部緊繃，而他試圖理解Hank緩慢地——以及或許是偶然地——向他透露的東西。Erik曾經假設Charles沒有參與那場擊敗他的父親的戰鬥，他太年輕，而且在戰場上的經驗可能很少。

「Charles註定是個領導者。他的父親瞭解那點，訓練他的是最好的凱爾特和羅馬的戰士、家教和學者。他研讀了所有的軍事史，凱撒戰勝高盧凱爾特人，在他出生之前羅馬人對不列顛凱爾特人的征服，還有他研究了羅馬軍團的力量如何粉碎未經訓練且裝甲不足的軍隊。」

Erik點了點頭，挑揀他的食物，並且吸收Hank所說的。他瞭解到——模糊地——他對Charles一無所知。他知道那位令他怦然心動和身體緊繃的友善男子，但他沒有瞭解到Charles身為王子的原因遠超過他的出身。

「歷經……」Hank垂下眼，緊張不已，然後雙臂環抱著膝蓋，看起來像個小孩而不是一名成年男子。「歷經Seutonius總督下令……鞭打女王，還有她的孩子們……」Hank搖了搖頭，無法大聲說出口。

Erik無法責怪他，戰爭的後果是某些發生在別人身上的，他不認識的人。然而，知道Charles曾經被他尊敬的羅馬人背叛，而他還可以微笑、可以談論憐憫或寬恕，這更難以置信。

「Charles立刻展開訓練，他從Emma旗下的所有部落招收年紀比他大不了幾歲的男孩和女孩。他們每天演練，那一年他們摧毀了科爾切斯特（Camulodunum）、倫敦（Londinium）和維魯拉米恩（Verulamium），當你的父親——Seutonius掙扎著擺脫西部的凱爾特人，並且聚集軍力迎戰Emma的戰線。他選定了完美的地點，背後有森林的隘道，使得側翼攻擊……那應該是不可能的。」

「但是……？」Erik已經聽聞那麼多，他的父親挑選的地形是如此完美，建立隘道意味著凱爾特的人數優勢應該無用武之地。

「Charles預測了這個調度，說百哩之內沒有別的地方，一個像是你的父親的技巧的人，會選擇建立人數劣勢軍力的地點。然而，隘道有利有弊。Seutonius想要利用咽喉點（chock point）使一萬人對抗一萬五千人，當他們和Emma在前方交戰之後，Charles反而率領七百人，從森林攻擊他們的戰線後方。多數年長的地方總督在攻擊的前十分鐘之內身亡。」

「咽喉點變成一個死亡陷阱。」在浮現的恐怖之中，Erik瞭解到。他的背後有一座森林，意味著一支重裝的軍隊無法從後方派上場，而幾百個凱爾特人 _不會_ 是一支重裝的軍隊，幾支百人隊恰當的擺陣，足以應付一些外行人的散亂攻擊。「我的父親低估了Charles和Emma。」

Hank點了點頭。「他……打算擊垮Emma，藉由鞭打她，以及對她的孩子們做的事，但那些行徑引燃了每一個曾經向羅馬屈膝的凱爾特人的滿腔怒火。它烙印在他們心中，羅馬永遠不會兌現她對他們的承諾，而佔便宜的第一個跡象，就是凱爾特人會被當成野蠻人，擊潰和消滅。」

有個片刻，Erik是凱爾特人並且憎恨他的父親，然後他覺得噁心，手指掐進他的膝蓋。「我的父親是一個高尚的人。」他執行了羅馬的命令，將不列顛帶到帝國的權威之下。Charles殺了他。

醫生什麼都沒說，只是看著練習場，Charles騎在馬上移動，吼著命令，在場上四處移動部眾。他很出色。Erik還不允許自己去讚賞那點，他擊敗了一名戰鬥經驗多於Charles兩倍年齡的將軍；致勝的部分原因來自於Charles利用了他的父親的傲慢，這是和Charles的凱爾特人相處才不過幾天，Erik已經開始看到的真相。凱爾特人是人，如同羅馬人也是人；他們喝太多酒，太過自由談論著性，並且在戰鬥中太過大聲尖叫，但他們是人。

「凱爾特人不能成為羅馬公民。」他說，彷彿那解釋了一切，儘管那什麼都沒解釋。

「希臘醫生也不能。」

沒錯，Hank不會成為公民，他會在羅馬，服侍他的父親，如同一個有用的奴隸，但不論如何仍是奴隸。「然而，你不是凱爾特人，不是一個公民。」

「部落的根基在血緣。」不論是他還是Hank，永遠都不會被當作不列顛的「公民」。「七年前，如果你問Charles，若他可以選擇成為愛西尼人或是羅馬人，他可不會猶豫。」

「羅馬人。」

「是的。他迫切地想要成為羅馬人，想要擁有卷軸和歷史和知識和數學和寫作和文學。他想要一棟位於地中海旁的小別墅，即使他從未去過海峽的南方，而且他討厭橄欖和魚。有些時候，我認為他依然喜歡那種事，即使他為了統一不列顛而戰鬥。」

Erik不明白為什麼Hank告訴他這些，或者他希望達成什麼。Charles是凱爾特人，他永遠不會成為羅馬人。如果他是羅馬人，那麼Erik對於王子逐漸滋長的情感甚至更為難以接受。自由民男子不會和彼此共寢而其中一人扮演女人，他們才不是希臘人。

「Charles瞭解到，有些人選擇他們的城市或是他們的部落，可能為了血緣以外的原因。」Hank微笑，傾斜頭部，往外朝向練習場，在那裡，他看到今天Scott和Jean合作排成縱列，一起對抗Charles。「Jean是不萊甘特斯，Scott是卡圖維勒尼，當他們返回倫敦，他們將會為了Charles和他的皇后一起管理北方。」

比起前一天的Scott和Alex，紅髮和褐髮合作得非常好，他們迫使Charles的攻擊軍隊損失更多。

「所以，你選擇成為凱爾特人？」

「是的。」

「為什麼？」

「當我第一次遇見Charles的時候，他是一個男孩，他的頭髮垂到他的雙眼，他的雙手染著羅馬人的鮮血，而他的胸口染著他自己的血。他望著我，說『我是Charles，我會成為不列顛的國王，你願意效忠於我嗎？』然後他就暈了過去。」Hank微笑，這顯然是一個好的回憶，儘管這段回憶緊接著惠靈頓大道戰役。「而所有他的部下環繞著他，為他的性命擔憂，即使凱爾特人成為國王的方式通常是屠殺前任國王。他勉強才十四歲，而他已經改變了七百人的心意。我又怎麼能拒絕呢？」

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歷史注解：
> 
> Petronius和Trebellius — 在史實上，接替Gaius Suetonius Paulinus的羅馬任命不列顛的總督。兩人對不列顛都採取一個相較安撫的政策。但在這個故事裡，由於Charles持續的反抗，羅馬保持侵略性。
> 
> 高盧戰記（Commentarii de Bello Gallico）—凱撒對於自己征服高盧（Gaul，今日的法國）的評論。一般認為歷史學家從這獲得凱爾特人彩繪自己為菘藍（Woad，槐藍屬植物的染料）的想法，但這被認為可能和史實無關，更多是為了發揮凱爾特人的野蠻人本性。
> 
> 卡圖維勒尼（Catuvellauni）— 愛西尼部落的北方的領土。Caractacus領導一支反抗羅馬的勢力，並且遭到Cartimandua的背叛。他在羅馬發表了一個激勵人心的演講，並且在帝國境內度過餘生。這塊土地現在由Christopher Summers和他的兒子Alex以及Scott控制。
> 
> Coritavi — 卡圖維勒尼北方的領土，關於他們在布狄卡的反叛之中的角色，那裡沒有太多的歷史描述。
> 
> 重標槍（Pila，單數是Pilum）—羅馬軍人通常攜帶兩支標槍，它們的功能為投擲武器，可以卸除敵軍的盾牌，是一種反裝甲的武器。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 最後衝刺。現在我深陷在NaNoWriMo，但在這週結束之前，我會嘗試一點編輯。
> 
> 歷史注解在末尾。

在Charles的模擬戰鬥結束之後，Hank退回到他的帳篷，和Erik一起照護受傷的人。他照著命令取水，照著吩咐燒水，擦洗乾淨亞麻布，並且依照指示搬運氣味噁心的混合物，以及最終，日落許久之後，他蜷曲在Hank的不舒服的地板上，蓋著薄薄的羊毛毯，睡得很差。

Erik應該對Charles感到憤怒。Charles殺了他的父親，或許他不是那個把劍刺進他的父親背部或是割開他喉嚨的人，但他殺了他的父親。數星期之前他接獲的、數天之前他失敗的任務，本應是終結在Charles的旗幟底下統一的不列顛帶來的威脅。Erik一直希望他也可以割開Charles的婊子母親的喉嚨，為他父親的死報仇。

相反的，他的復仇應該施加在只比男孩大不了多少、有著柔軟棕髮和溫暖微笑的王子。他的父親想要粉碎Charles，卻只令凱爾特人團結反抗他，導致他在戰場上流血身亡。

在他們相遇的那天，Charles曾經說過他的父親是一位出色的戰術家。現在，他不由得納悶，Charles的意思是否帶有至少一絲的反諷，他並未兌現愛西尼國王的遺願的決定，在過去的五年之間支付了令人不悅的利息。

Erik考慮他的選項。他應該殺死Charles。那會清潔溜溜解決他所有的問題，終結叛亂，替他的父親報仇，恢復他的榮耀，讓他重返羅馬——或許他會得到第九軍團和她的將軍的青睞。即便思考這點就令他感到不適。數天之前他原本要殺的是不列顛尼亞之王的王子，今天他必須殺死的是 _Charles_ 。做出那個決定不應該是困難的。試圖做出那個決定，試圖思考他如何能夠再次得到一把匕首，溜進王子的帳篷，因為沒有人會多加思考……

他一無所知為何事情突然變得如此複雜。Charles似乎對他有一些真正的情感，這個事實令情況更為惡化。

儘管他的計畫，他並未動身實踐，他辦不到。他沒有溜出去企圖完成他的任務，相反的，他睡得很差，並且醒來的時候感到噁心。

他和Hank收拾妥當，他的這一天幾乎是前一天的重現。上午，Hank教導他更多的蓋爾語，午餐時Hank為了陪Raven而拋下他。他們兩人坐在路旁，Hank坐在她的身後，手指撫摸著她的頭髮。這個畫面令他……煩躁。他吃了午餐，瞪著遠方，思考Charles一定在隊伍的前方某處，如果他沿著道路望去，他幾乎可以想像他能看到Charles的盔甲和蓬鬆的棕髮。

那天晚上，Charles沒有參與模擬戰鬥，他只從遠處觀看，當兩兵相接交戰時，他騎在馬上繞著打轉。

「如果羅馬軍團遇上Charles，你認為他可以在戰鬥中擊敗他們嗎？」

「毋庸置疑。」Hank立刻回答，「如果Charles挑選地形，並且瞭解敵人，我不確定羅馬人能夠擊敗他。」

「他並非不會犯錯。」

「沒錯，但他很出色，而且羅馬的將軍們不斷地低估他。羅馬軍隊碰到凱爾特人銳不可當的原因，在於他們可以針對遭遇的特定地形和行動做出即時且預測的反應。Charles研究了……反制的方式。有朝一日他們會學到如何應付這些行動，但在那之前……Charles會獲勝。」Hank聽起來深信不疑。「你在擔心他嗎？」

「Charles問過我那句。」

「你怎麼說？」

「……不擔心。」

Hank吸了一口氣，在牙齒間發出嘶聲，然後他轉身背向Erik，只是望向練習場，看著部隊移動和交戰。

「他不應該在乎我的想法。我只是他的奴隸，現在甚至不再是他的奴隸了。我是他的母親的奴隸。」Erik緊抓著他的膝蓋，也看向練習場，試圖向他自己保證，Charles的陣線沒有弱點。

「Raven在乎我的想法。」Hank說，彷彿這兩件事甚至是相等的。

「對，但她……」他垂下眼，「她顯然在乎你。你們是……情人嗎？」

Hank微笑，臉頰泛紅。「有些時候，這讓她高興的時候。她不喜歡我過夜；在一雙手臂環抱之下醒來會嚇壞她，不過……是的。你認為Charles不在乎你嗎？」

「我是他的奴隸。他為什麼會在乎？我們只是財產。」衝動來的時候用來洩慾，慾望得到滿足就被送走的財產。

「我不是奴隸，」Hank回答，「我是王室的醫生，他們的軍隊的醫生。」

「但你是羅馬人的奴隸。」

「而現在我是一個凱爾特自由民，差不多三年的時間了。」Hank搖了搖頭。「你顯然不明白。Charles……重視族群融合，一個沒有技能的普通奴隸當然會成為一介簡單的僕人，也許是商人，如果他懂一點竅門，但他依然是自由的。大多數凱爾特的奴隸來自被征服的其他部落，但Charles相信部落的統一，因此……透過征服得到的奴隸，實際上則是不列顛的一介公民。」

「Charles是一個理想主義的傻子。」在這一刻，他從未如此的肯定那點。

Hank點了點頭，靠著他的膝蓋。「對，他是。你知道他的軍隊裡有羅馬人嗎？人數不多，也許兩百人，而其中超過一百人跟隨Charles其他的將軍在南部，準備好對抗Cogidubnus的推進。他將自己的性命託付給他們。」

Erik無法想像那點——無法想像持劍並且揮向羅馬同胞。那僅僅意味著Charles的軍隊有兩百名叛徒。

那天晚上，Charles帶著指關節上一道小小刮傷來訪，為了讓Hank更換他的繃帶。起初，Erik四處徘徊，靠近，緊張，但他逐漸地越來越意識到Charles，上身赤裸，Hank檢查他的傷口有無感染，並且用蓋爾語和他低聲討論某些東西。Erik發現自己目不轉睛。第一次，他注意到非常細的白色疤痕標示著Charles的身體，在Hank明亮的帳篷裡更為明顯，相較於他通常看到Charles的昏暗帳篷。他的右半身有道細疤痕——危險的一個——延續到他另一肩，倘若那個切口高上一吋，便會導致死亡。

「請離開。」Charles對他說，而Erik瞭解到他的目光已經變得炙熱。

他想抗議，但他沒有任何可以為自己辯解的話可說。他想要望向Charles並且看著他，想要想像他的雙手沿著那個男人的胸膛往下並且令他呻吟。

Hank說了某些話，做了抗議，他和Charles激烈爭辯。

「留下來。」Charles改口。

然後他幫忙Hank，拿著一些水和用來治療傷口的惡臭藥膏四處走動。傷口幾乎痊愈，而Erik瞭解到那意味著Charles會在身體狀況良好的時候和第九軍團交手，再一次他感到內心交戰。

「我需要去拿更多的布。」Hank藉故離開。他沒有走向帳篷後方，而是朝外走，Erik瞭解到Hank在說謊，他只是找藉口離開帳篷。他和Charles被留下，王子看向任何地方就是不看他。

「你……」Erik笨口拙舌地找話，「你今天趕了很多路。」

Charles繼續不看著他。「我們必須搶在第九軍團的前面渡過內恩河（River Nene）。」

Erik不知道地形，但他假設，如果Charles認為在那裡交手是重要的，出於Charles的意思，那麼Erik相信它是。他想要說些什麼，想要明確表示他不希望Charles死掉或失敗，但說出他不想要Charles失敗，意味著他想要第九軍團失敗，但他無法接受那點。「今天我想念你。」

「Erik，別那麼說。」Charles看起來……蒼老，勞累、疲倦、和精疲力竭。「把你帶進我的帳篷，追求分心的我真是一個白痴，一個我不打算再犯的錯誤，當我需要把我的心思放在即將到來的戰役之上。」

不知怎的，Charles的字詞是一記擊中腹部的重擊，在他胸口的糾結令他呼吸沉重和困惑。Charles認為他令人分心。

「如果我知道的不夠清楚，我會說你是羅馬派來只為了折磨我的。」

折磨和分心。這個想法非常嚇人。Erik以為分心和內心交戰的感覺只有在他自己這方。Charles才認識他沒幾天，但Erik明顯地影響了Charles。他感到彷彿Charles距離為他創作詩歌讚揚他只差半步之遙，而那是難以接受的。「我不想要害你分心。」

Charles閉上雙眼，有一段時間，把他的臉埋在雙手之中。「這已經太遲了，Erik。」

他瞭解到，在這裡他可以為第九軍團效力的，比他在其他地方還多……如果Charles真有那麼為他分心，那麼他可以扭轉戰局。但他不能。「那麼我會離開你。然後你就可以……」

Charles伸出手，握住Erik的手把他拉近。Erik幾乎沒有抵抗，然後Charles按住他的後頸，拖他向前親吻他。一開始是刺痛的，兩張嘴猛力撞在一起而非擁抱，但Charles旋即放慢，雙唇放鬆，而Erik照著他的動作。Charles的雙唇是柔軟的，嚐起來依稀有葡萄酒的味道，Erik讓他的舌頭沿著那嘴唇滑動，Charles呻吟，一手擲向Erik的臀部把他拉近。他們維持著像那樣，久到Erik完全失去時間感，唇舌交纏，Erik的心跳持續加快，直到那彷彿是在他雙耳之間的戰鼓。

當他們終於分開，他們兩人都氣喘吁吁，Charles的雙眼迷茫，而Erik感到頭昏腦脹。

那名男子嘆了口氣，雙手沿著他的脖子，而他可以分辨出Charles很不好意思，或侷促不安。這是他們第一次接吻，這似乎很奇怪，但Erik想要的只有一次再一次親吻Charles。他傾身向前，灼熱的嘴貼上Charles的嘴，並且用他的手指纏繞過Charles棕色的頭髮。親吻別人從來都沒有感覺像是這樣，Charles快把他逼瘋了，除此之外沒有別的解釋。

「Erik。」Charles再次打斷，手指沿著他的臉側而下。「Hank抱著最好的意圖，我很肯定，只不過……」他頓了一下，似乎重新考慮他本來想說的話。「你願意戴我的飾環嗎？直到我結婚為止。」

他確信那具有重大的意義，不僅僅是戴著王子的項鍊，但什麼內涵，他不知道。不論如何，他點了點頭。Charles將他的雙手壓上金屬，沿著背部，Erik也將他的雙手壓上側邊。他知道這是純金的，他們的雙手和Charles的脖子的溫暖足以讓它彎曲。他們兩人一起將飾環取下，滑出Charles的喉嚨，然後Charles把它放上Erik的頸子，擠壓，直到它滑到就位。金屬是沉重的，在Erik喉嚨的陌生重量，兩端沉沉地貼在他的皮膚上。

「你希望我……今晚去你的帳篷嗎？」

Charles只是微笑，他的雙眼哀傷，他的手指沿著Erik的臉龐，喉嚨，然後橫越那裡的金屬。「我寧可我們維持一個錯覺，關於我能夠把持住，所以不要。」

Erik不明白，但他可以接受那點，他猜想。「讓我再次為你包紮。」

他從帳篷後方取來一些墊片，使得Hank的撤離對他們有利顯得非常清楚，Erik小心地包紮他的肩膀，好讓他可以四處移動而不會移動那些墊片。

「明天——」

Charles穿上他的外衣。「明天，請再次和Hank工作。」王子將他們的雙唇印在一起，最後一次，手指拂過他的喉嚨。

Erik等待著，尷尬並且小心地保持距離，但他猜想Charles想必知道他在做什麼。此刻他甚至不能理解自己的情感，所以或許Charles同樣也感到困惑是自然的。那讓他感覺好了一點，但只有一點點。

等到王子離開將近一個小時之後，Erik才想起來，一個真正的羅馬人會試圖殺死Charles。

＊＊＊

隔天，當他醒來的時候，隱藏飾環不讓Hank發現是不可能的。他沒有努力的意思，但他的低領外衣，意味著飾環令人不自在地明顯可見坐落在他的脖子上。醫生顯然不知道該如何解讀。

「你在這裡而不是跟Charles過夜，有什麼原因嗎？」Hank的問題尖銳，而Erik面紅耳赤。

Erik自己也無法肯定。「我認為他不想要分心，在他準備行軍對抗第九軍團的時候。」

Hank看起來像是他想要說某些話，闔上嘴又再次張開。「今天你介意再次幫忙我拆帳篷嗎？」

昨天這是一道命令，有禮貌的一個，但依然是命令，而今天這是一項請求。Erik樂於照做，這令他分心，讓他不再想Charles和他的奇怪行為、也不再想Charles的嘴巴和他的舌頭以及昨晚他的微笑如此哀傷的模樣。這令他分心，不再想即將到來的戰役——不論結果如何——將會粉碎Erik的世界。

早餐是一件快速的差事，一顆蘋果和一些不新鮮的麵包以及鹿肉乾。Erik用他的一些羊奶乳酪交換了Hank分得的、一塊他不在乎的硬質乳酪。

若有什麼不同，Charles的飾環出現在Erik的脖子上，令Emma和Raven更為惱怒，但他和Hank能夠享有一段得體的早上對話，話題中心環繞著Hank讀過的幾十冊大型書卷之一。午餐時，他們已經開始討論一些關於凱撒對高盧人的戰役，以及他們如何適度地迫使將軍們的戰術。至少，這很不錯，即使對話持續以恐懼填滿Erik，Charles可能無法應付第九軍團。

「不管你說了什麼，你在擔心他。」Hank終於注意到，當他們兩人在午餐期間往返附近的一眼泉水。

Erik沒有回以言語，但他微笑。他仍然無法說出口，但，是的，他很擔心。「我不知道我的父親的軍力確切是多少，但第九軍團將會準備更充足，而且人數的優勢已經消失了。」

「過去四年當中，Charles進步許多。」

他希望他能感受到Hank的信心。又或許，他希望他沒有。反之，最後他只是伸手撫弄編成飾環的金屬辮。它很沉重，像是穿著一件披風，或者只是盔甲的較沉重的感覺貼在他的雙肩。之前Erik從來沒有多想過，但那裡有半打的金屬辮互相纏繞，兩個圓圈緊緊扣著他的喉嚨。昨晚它很容易彎曲，僅從Charles雙手的壓力之下，很顯然是純金。

「我覺得我像是某種被求愛的女士。」他對Hank咆哮，對此感到挫折，即使他試圖感到受寵若驚。

「我……會認為那意味著求愛已經大致上結束。」Hank說，臉頰稍微泛紅。

喔。好吧。他不確定為什麼他會認為不然。起初，Erik以為這是某些違反常理的，Charles想要確保營地裡的每一個人都知道Erik和他共寢，又或許他想要羞辱他，但每一個人表現得像是這是世界上再自然不過的事。

「你一定知道，在羅馬，人們不會這麼做。」說真的，那是一直困擾著他的，那 _曾經是_ 。

「我以為我們都知道那從來沒能阻止某些在羅馬的人。」

Erik希望他能夠反對，希望他可以說他從來沒有感覺到在另外一個男子的懷裡入睡的衝動，但在這裡，這種事是允許的。他把手指按回他的喉嚨。「它代表什麼，這個飾環？」

「你不知道？」

Erik搖頭，覺得自己像個白痴。他真的不懂語言、不懂習俗、不懂任何事。「如果這出現在一名羅馬戰士的喉嚨，會是在戰場上的一個區辨標示。」營區裡有一些戰士也戴著飾環，但人數不夠多，很難去想那只是在戰場上區別的意味。Charles的年輕將軍當中，只有Scott和Sean佩戴飾環。

「我想，最簡單的解釋方式，會說……如果Charles打算把飾環送給別人，那應該是在他們結婚時他送給Moira。」他們兩人終於開始朝著列隊走回去，Erik頭暈目眩。「這並非代表婚姻或任何如此簡單的；擁有某些王室權威的人佩戴它們，有些時候這只是裝飾，但每一個人都知道那是Charles的。」

「那麼，宣稱我的所有權？」王室財產。

Hank再次不舒服地移開眼。「只有在我們沒有人可以凌駕Charles的權威的方式。它代表了……王室的青睞。」

Erik很難接受這意味的就是某種王室的妾，而這種感覺很不討人喜歡。Charles想要他戴上飾環，或許他不應該接受。他不瞭解Charles的 _意思_ 。他對王子一無所知。

「如果你不愛他，你就不應該接受飾環。」

Erik嚇出一身冷汗。沒有人說過任何關於愛的事。「我……」他再次用手指摸過飾環，感覺到非常細微的彎曲，沒有完美地在Erik的脖子周圍再度成形之處。「他只要求我戴著它，直到他結婚。」

「喔……」Hank再次別過頭，不好意思，而Erik納悶他是否做錯了某些事，甚至只是把那說出口。

「你知道……？」但隨後他們回到隊伍，而他們不會當著Emma和Raven的面，談論關於Charles和Erik和他們的…… _不論那是什麼_ 在他們兩人之間的話題。

當天結束時，Hank打定主意不進一步討論那個話題，在他們觀望Charles的演習——這次有數百人參與，而非平日的大約三百人——的期間，Erik敦促他，但徒勞無功。晚餐是燉菜和麵包，練習導致的只有一些擦傷和瘀傷，還有Hank終於拆掉數天之前縫合他的傷口的縫線。

他需要見Charles，他想要得到答案，但昨天Charles把他稱作分心。Erik不知道如何接受那件事，如何處置那個消息，但不管怎樣，他穿過帳篷遍布的城市，把自己帶到Charles的帳篷，裡面有著點亮的劈啪作響火堆。

在他能夠打消主意之前，他溜進帳篷，而他猜想，當他這麼做，他預期沒有人會費心詢問他或是阻止他。

Charles癱坐在兩把椅子之間，他的身上只有馬褲，他的手指輕輕地放在一只酒杯旁邊，而他的另一手悄悄地越過他的胸口。他的雙眼閉著，而Erik咬下嘴唇，他發現這個展示是誘人的。在火光之中，他是超越美麗的，堅硬與柔軟的完美組合，他不知道那可以影響他如此深劇。

少了永遠存在的飾環，他的頸子似乎赤裸，Erik可以看見那條帶子在他的喉嚨留下一道更為蒼白的膚色，Erik想要將他的嘴唇貼上去。

王子拿玻璃杯就著他的嘴唇，杯子太過傾斜，Erik知道它一定已經空了。

「你需要更多嗎，我的王子？」

Charles猛然抬頭，驚嚇，藍色的雙眼瞪大，然後眼睛定定望著，Erik看著那雙眼，懶散和溫暖。「如果我的心靈已經召喚出幻象，我不需要更多。」

Erik用力吞嚥，想知道Charles是否真的認為他是一個幻影，抑或他只是比Erik習慣的更富有詩意。不論如何他拿走玻璃杯，從王子的手裡抽出，放到桌上，然後彎下腰索取Charles的雙唇。他嚐起來像是過多的葡萄酒，也許他喝得夠醉，認為Erik是幻象。

不論他原本想要問的問題是什麼，那消逝在Erik的雙唇，當Charles站起身，推著他們兩人朝向他的床。Charles的動作緩慢，悠閒，他解開Erik的腰帶並且脫掉外衣，手指沿著他的頸部觸碰，感覺那裡的溫暖金屬，然後輕柔地撫弄他的乳頭和肋骨和肚子。他的手指扯下Erik的馬褲，然後，他站在那裡，一絲不掛，已經勃起，Charles瞪著他彷彿他是他所求的一切。

「告訴我你想要什麼，Erik。任何東西。我愛你……」

他覺得自己像一個小偷，竊取了某些Charles不打算讓他看到或聽到的。一個王子不會像這樣乞求他的奴隸。「只有……」他想知道他可以請求什麼，Charles會給予他什麼，但他只是伸臂環抱著Charles。「到床上，明天你會覺得你的腦袋像是被馬匹踐踏過。」

Charles嘆氣，但朝向帳篷後方走去。Erik取了一些水給Charles喝，把杯子拿還給他，然後他們兩人蜷曲在厚厚的毛皮毯底下。「我不值得你……」Charles愉悅低語著，雙臂環繞著Erik，他們兩人糾纏在一起，赤裸的雙腿和手臂環繞著對方。

「你值得，噓，快點睡。」

Charles把Erik的肩膀當成枕頭，他的手指沿著Erik的手臂上上下下，悄悄地親吻他平坦的胸膛，他斜過頭就可以碰到的地方。緩慢、懶散的戀慕情感溫暖了他，甚過於火堆或是毯子，他雙臂環抱住Charles，好讓他可以上上下下摩擦著王子的背部，享受那裡的平滑皮膚。他肩膀上的割傷終於結痂，Erik甚至用他的手指沿著它，感覺Charles的皮膚會在他終於痊愈的時候留下一道細細折線的方式。

「我的……戰士王子。」

Charles只有回應壓抑的喘息，並非出自愉悅，更像是抽泣的某些東西，輕鬆的戀慕消散，王子的頭貼在Erik的胸膛，幾乎像是他在躲藏。「拜託……不是今晚。」

Erik將他的手指壓向Charles的背部，觸碰著他的頸部和背部和肩膀的平滑線條，如同一個母親會的方式撫摸而非一個情人，安撫他。

「對不起，不是今晚。」

他不知道他沒有做的是什麼，今晚Charles無法應付的是什麼，但貼著他的胸膛的破碎呼吸稍微平靜了。

「對不起，真的很對不起……」

「噓……」他要Charles安靜，拉著他低下頭，觸碰他，用他的手指梳過他的頭髮，沿著他的耳殼和他的喉嚨。「沒有要原諒的事，沒有要原諒的事。」關於所有的屈辱，關於所有他發現自己害怕Charles會如何對待他，關於所有他發現自己在炙熱白晝的不好意思，Charles讓他感到的從來就只有溫暖以及被愛。

Erik的胡言亂語保證終於讓Charles平靜下來，他的呼吸變得沉重和緩慢，他的重量在Erik身上如同一袋穀物，溫暖、堅硬和結實，但依然無骨似地趴著。他不確定為什麼他會來到Charles的帳篷，也許把他自己獻給Charles，也許只是偷取前一晚他擁有的更多親吻，但相反的，他在Charles身上看到了某些未經掩飾的東西。

他的王子很顯然有Erik甚至不明白的心魔。

在他的身側一個堅定的戳刺令他醒來，不是猛然清醒，他揮手趕開，打掉那雙手。手指第二次壓向他的胸膛，而他的雙眼立刻清醒。困惑的明亮藍眼徘徊在他身上，Charles的雙手觸碰著他，彷彿他會破碎。

「Charles？」王子的名字在他的雙唇，只令王子的眉頭加深。「我的王子？」

Charles的手指緩慢地觸碰他的臉頰，他用鼻子磨蹭他的手掌，親吻他的手腕。Erik看著數種熟悉又陌生的情緒展現在Charles的臉上——慾望，他很輕易認出，喜愛，困惑，也許是悲傷。Erik把Charles拉下，一個柔軟的親吻，他們兩人保持那樣短暫片刻，然後Charles抽身離開。

「我們有漫長的一天，還有很長的路要趕。」當然，總是在移動。

一旦Charles離開，他悉心打包了他的帳篷的內容物，然後趕過去幫忙Hank處理他自己的帳篷，他們兩人取來早餐，Erik帶給Charles一份實際上附有一顆新鮮的蛋的三明治，令Erik流口水，儘管他自己的麵包、蘋果和起司已經綽綽有餘。

「你看到什麼喜歡的東西嗎？」Charles問，逗弄他，提供了大約一口分量的三明治。

「總是。」然而他的雙眼直視Charles，而王子…… _滿臉通紅_ ，那種亮紅色是Erik從來沒有看過的，甚至當Charles灼熱和興奮，貼著他在床上滑動的時候也沒有。不過，他接下三明治，然後輕輕吻了Charles的手指，那個情感完全沒有引起他們周遭任何人的注意，即使他們根本不是單獨處在營地之中。

「我相信我說過某些關於不要分心的事。」Charles的聲音調笑，但Erik可以分辨底下有某些嚴厲的東西。

「那麼，一整天我會離開你的視線，今晚——」

「我需要你繼續離開我的視線。」Charles嘆氣，雙手抓住Erik的手腕，「明天我要領導戰役，Erik。」

「我會想著你。」

儘管這個展示，同樣是情愛和……某些更多的東西，Erik無法感到不好意思。看到Charles臉紅，看到他彎起的嘴角透著情愛，看到王子的心思如何輕易地朝向他，令他的心情出奇的好。Hank看到了，Hank的臉泛著明亮的紅色，Erik不怎麼能相信那不是染在他自己的臉頰上。

「不要逗他，Erik。」

他對醫生眨眼，感到震驚。「我——」Erik認為他不是在逗弄，如果他有，那只是自然，由於Charles總是咧笑和微笑的方式，使用淫穢的雙關語，以及他的手指蜷曲在Erik的皮膚，占有和灼熱。

Hank搖了搖頭。「也許今天他可以讓自己相信你是真誠的，但你不能永遠玩弄他。」

「他——」突然間，他無法完成一個句子，甚至一個念頭也不行。

Hank離開他，Erik認為他大概實際上令他不高興。在他們行走——或至少他走路，Emma和Raven騎馬——沿著街道而下的期間，那天他、Emma和Raven沒有跟Erik說話。然而，Hank沒有永遠躲著他，在那個早上他們快速推進了十二哩路之後，在他們趕另外十二哩之前，爭先恐後裝滿水瓶的時候，Erik試了他的運氣。Hank認為他們已經超過十七哩，從Charles原本想要達到的渡口，儘管他們過去幾天的趕路，Erik不認為他們能夠及早達到並且讓他們今晚早早休息。

「如果我確實愛他呢？」

「你不是。」

Erik無法做出反駁，不是完全真實的一個。「但如果我愛他呢？」

「Erik……Charles已經給了你很多。我不會教你如何傷害他更多。」

他跟著Hank，回到隊伍，幾乎Erik一返回他們就立刻出發，午餐是非常短暫的差事，勉強足夠餵馬喝水，錯過午餐令Eik的胃在咆哮。Hank令他驚訝，他去找Charles因為這是他想要的，而Hank認為那傷害了Charles，認為調情傷害他……Erik不知道如何，但這已經變得足夠可怕的複雜了。

對Charles毫無感覺會比較不復雜，但……他沒有辦法。

也許，如果Charles對他沒有感情，他本可以忽略它，但這開始變得極為明顯，Charles……

他們趕路直到黃昏過後，最終來到內恩河畔，他們將歇息的地方，以及Charles的軍隊將會迎戰第九軍團的地方——假設Charles的消息是正確的。一整天他都沒有看到Charles，以及沒有聽到任何來來去去的斥侯帶來的消息。明天……

他就寢時內心依舊交戰，不確定他應該感到什麼。Charles的叛亂——他為了爭取獨立而戰——明天可能終結，而那應該是Erik最想要的結果。但他不想要。

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 歷史注解：
> 
> 飾環（Torcs）：雖然它們起源於凱爾特，不過羅馬人偶爾也佩戴飾環，以展現英勇／諸如此類的。飾環的確切涵義仍是模糊不清的。在這裡，我用了一點自由發揮的空間。


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完成！希望大家都能享用我的自我放縱的歷史情色劇。

破曉之前，整個營地已經甦醒，其中包括Erik。他幫Hank把帳篷移到更靠近河流的地方，當Charles和他的軍隊部署在另一邊。這是一個很好的位置，如果他需要撤退則是不足的，但若羅馬人選擇推進對抗他，此處有利於維持他的側翼受到保護。有一些人穿的盔甲和羅馬人的相去不遠，但那是附帶金屬片的深色皮甲，而非羅馬鎧甲的純鐵或鋼。

他和Hank位於山丘上的帳篷，顯然成為佇足觀戰的所在，太陽從地平線升起不久之後，Emma和Raven加入他們。他取得了Hank和他自己的早餐，以及數顆很顯然是給他們兩人的蘋果。在營地裡他行經的每一處，他得到…… _注目_ 。

之前他看過幾次那種注目，在他與家人同住的家裡，當那些婦人們得知他的父親即將上戰場，她們用那種眼神注視著他的母親。Erik納悶，如果他們知道他的思緒有多麼紊亂，他們是否還會如此富有同情。

最終，Erik吃了一顆熟透的蛋、一些野禽、一塊巨大的麵包，而Hank也是。他的帳篷搭起，通風良好，準備迎接戰爭的最糟的傷兵。Emma站在後方，她和Raven點燃火堆，燃燒著散發惡臭的樹枝。某種儀式。

「她們在對誰祈禱？」

「安卓斯特（Andraste）。」Hank回答，「她就是Emma和Charles在四年前感謝帶給他們勝利的對象，所以再一次請求她是天經地義的。」

「我們確定第九軍團會到這裡嗎？」

Hank點頭。「肯定，我確定斥侯得到更多的新消息時，便會帶給我們。」

Erik來來回回踱步，想知道向米奈娃（Minerva，羅馬女神，主司智慧、藝術、貿易與戰爭）祈禱Charles戰勝羅馬人，不知道會是多大的褻瀆。他把那個想法推到一旁。Erik從來沒有信神，祈禱和仰賴眾神之前從不曾左右過戰爭。

他加入Emma和Raven，在他們的火堆旁邊。

「我不認為安卓斯特會在乎你的祈禱，羅馬人。」隔著火堆，Raven對他皺眉。

「米奈娃也不會在乎，公主。」

Raven好奇地看著他，雙眼警惕，然後她遞給他一大把不論什麼她們正在燃燒的葉子。Erik接下，拿著葉片貼著他的膝蓋。Raven多扔了幾片，閉上雙眼，喃喃自語。Erik看向她，看到她的臉孔有多麼的緊繃。他朝火堆扔了幾片葉子。

 _請帶Charles回來，平安無事。_ 他可以毫無保留地要求那件事。他看著對面的Emma，她的嘴巴緊閉，而他知道她也在請求相似的事。往戰場看去，他看到羅馬軍團進入視野。這是全數的軍團，Erik深深吸了一口氣，緊緊閉上雙眼。

 _安卓斯特……請幫助Charles渡過這關。請……帶給Charles勝利。_ 他朝火堆扔了另外一大把樹葉，希望自己的哽咽不會太過得罪女神。他站起身，感到尷尬和緊張，既然他已經用了實際的字詞表達過去幾天他的感受。

「我希望我在那裡。」Erik喃喃自語，站到Hank身旁，當他望向戰場。

Hank看向他，面無表情。

「在Charles的身側。」

Hank的表情放鬆，他點了點頭。「他會沒事的。」

Raven終於站起身，走到Hank的另一邊，他們手指交扣，她伸手搓揉他的手臂。Hank拉著她靠近一些，手臂環住她的肩膀。

「到目前為止，他做得很好。」Erik觀察。

「他所做的只有起床！」Raven抗議。

「是的，但他在這裡醒來，隔著河流。我不知道第九軍團在哪裡紮營，但距離這裡有數哩。Charles的軍隊比較沒經驗，而且他選擇了他想要的地形，所以他們需要接受他的條件，或是選擇不面對他。」

Raven點頭，鞋尖踢著地面。「Charles才是知道所有那些事情的人。」

「第九軍團的將軍已經決定建立開戰的陣線。他們大概會先採取楔形隊形，這種隊形的目的是提供掩護，好讓每一個人更能守衛他的同袍，迎戰的唯一方式只有適度地包抄側翼。」Erik指向Charles的軍隊的翼邊，「這就是為什麼Charles派遣數名騎兵沿著側邊的原因，好讓他們可以……掐住軍隊，我找不到一個更好的詞。」

「他們會投擲長矛嗎？」Raven皺眉，抬起頭看向軍隊，Erik可以看到數名軍團成員拿出他們的重標槍。

「有可能。似乎他們在此刻沒有這打算。」這很奇怪，真的，Erik認為至少投擲一支可能是最好的。「很有可能他們會保留一些，用來對付Charles的騎兵。」

凱爾特人展開攻勢，投石索拋擲石塊的效率不及重標槍，一計幸運的拋擲可能會擊倒一個人，但標槍可以輕易地擊倒一個人，若沒先擊中對方還能摧毀他的盾牌。大多數的百夫長下令他們的部眾建立一個更具保護性的陣形——龜陣（testudo）——而那似乎正是Charles在等待的。

他的整個前線往前壓，而Erik震驚地看著他們拋出自己的標槍——羅馬的形式——標槍猛力卡在前線的大部分羅馬人的盾牌。軍人們爭先恐後地重整陣形。「諸神啊……」

「什麼？什麼！」Raven望向戰線，努力想要看是什麼東西令Erik如此震驚。

「標槍，Charles用的標槍，他們擲向盾牌的，令盾牌太過沉重無法適當地操縱，你必須停下並且打破你的陣線，或是放棄希望拋下盾牌。」前線的軍團成員撤退，Erik沒耐心地用腳點地，等待Charles……

前線的凱爾特人往前衝鋒，有些建立了完美的楔形，其他人只是靠攏彼此。羅馬人重新建立陣線，另外一輪重標槍從凱爾特前線的後方射出。有一些瞄準太低，從後擊中衝鋒的凱爾特人，但他們在往前衝刺的時候甚至沒人暫停，猛力撞入戰線。羅馬人分散，不多不少，甚至隔著戰場Erik都可以看見數百名軍團成員沒有和另一名軍人集結，有些幾乎在Erik一注意到他們就被擊倒。

凱爾特人也損失慘重——他們的盔甲、他們的盾牌、以及他們的刀劍品質不如羅馬軍人的精良，一柄有缺口的劍意味著羅馬軍團的二次攻擊將導致一頂粉碎的頭盔和一顆破碎的頭顱。有幾秒鐘他沒看到Charles，那個男人帶領著迎向羅馬軍右翼的痛擊，步兵配置在前方，當羅馬人試圖拿出他們的標槍攻擊凱爾特人的坐騎。

那感覺像是數個小時，每一次他觀看時，數以百計的人倒下。戰鬥激烈進行，Raven開始在他旁邊抽咽。Hank伸臂環繞住她，但不久之後，後方陣線的傷者湧入。不管Raven有多麼恨他，他是合適的人，讓她揪著他外衣的布料、在他身旁顫抖。

「他會沒事的。」Erik向她保證，不想要觸碰她，以免令她更加驚恐。「就算是現在，我能看到他。我想他一定在企圖迫使他們分散到左方。他做得很好，真的。」

他看到Charles倒下的時候，他自己的激勵的話消逝在他的雙唇。Erik不確定是什麼造成的，但他可以看到Charles落馬，掉進混戰，被前前後後推擠的士兵人海吞噬。

「Charles……」他的聲音勉強算是耳語。他深深吸了一口氣，朝燃燒的火堆投了殺氣騰騰的一眼，彷彿Charles倒下是女神的錯。側翼動搖，步兵後退，騎兵的動作稍微搖擺不定。部眾集結，形成方陣，保衛各個方向。

Erik的呼吸勉強順暢了一些，他可以看到靠近Charles的百夫長們乘人之危。若非他們知道這就是不列顛尼亞之王，否則就是他們察覺到側邊衰微的紀律而他們往前推，強行擠入試圖保護Charles的部眾之間。他們無法冒險後退轉為包抄，他們必須守住他們的陣腳。

「拜託……」少許羅馬百人隊繞行延伸，從另一邊推擠步兵的方陣。慢慢地，靠近Charles所在之處的一些人瞭解到發生了什麼事，他們蜂擁而上，奮力打擊羅馬人的後方。

戰場醫護員挑揀倒在後方的人，漠不關心。

想都沒想，Erik抽身離開Raven，從他們的山丘上飛奔而下。他衝過河流，Erik從最近的屍體拾起劍、頭盔和盾牌，抓著其中一名醫護隊員的肩膀並且狂亂地指著。他只回過頭檢查一次，為了確認他們有跟上來。

在他推擠到方陣後方之前，他的劍碰上三位羅馬人的背部。Charles躺在地上，呻吟著，還有兩名羅馬人同樣也突破包圍，凱爾特人試圖擾亂他們，同時保持盾牆。Erik不加思索擊倒他們兩人。

「Charles，撐下去。」一支標槍深深插進他的大腿，而他依然拼命地緊握著那支標槍。他們無法像這樣扛著他。拔出來可能意味死亡，那裡有些血管，如果被切斷，可能讓一個人的血液在一分鐘之內流乾。其中一名醫護員抓住標槍。「不！」

他抓住那個人的手，把手放在標槍基部。「緊緊握住。」Charles用蓋爾語嘟噥了某些東西，醫護員點頭，朝他們兩人點頭。他指向另一名醫護員，指示他也抓著標槍。他們揮盪了三次才扭斷鐵桿，每一次碰撞皆令Charles齜牙咧嘴。

他們三人手忙腳亂把Charles放上擔架，衝出方陣，凱爾特人的戰線再度成形，抵禦攻擊。Erik終於可以較平穩地呼吸，但只有片刻。

Charles的大腿持續湧出鮮血。

「加快腳步，該死！」他朝著醫護員大聲吆喝，他們闖入河水，渡河，Erik轉身確認戰鬥，適時用他的盾牌接到一支標槍，幸運的一擲，但若擊中他的背部會更幸運。

爬上小山丘的旅程，在Erik的心裡形同耗費了數個小時。他闖入Hank的醫護帳篷，發現他正在照護一位胸部有道砍傷的男人。「Charles傷得很重。」

Hank倉促清理出一些空間，Charles終於被放回地上，Hank和Erik立刻盤旋在他的上方。「脫掉他的盔甲。」

Erik扯掉皮甲，Hank剪開Charles的褲子。那一刻，他注意到Charles也有一道深深的割傷沿著他的肋骨，沒有刺穿任何東西，但傷口同樣大量出血。他抓來其中一種他知道用來治療割傷的膏藥，塗抹傷口。Charles發出嘶聲。他試著忽略，但嘶聲令他同情地齜牙，然後他將一塊織物的墊片壓到傷口上。他抓住Charles的手，將他的手掌壓上傷口，然後迫使他自己的手放在上面，盡他所能用力壓住傷口。

「Erik……？」

「噓，不要說話。」他發現自己扣住Charles染血的手，用他的手指握著，緊緊擠壓。

「啊啊啊！」他喊叫出聲，Erik低頭看到Hank……小心翼翼地用刀片切進Charles的大腿。

「壓住他，Erik，他的腿，他要是亂動我可能會切到某些要害。」

Erik深深吸了一口氣，低頭看著Charles燦爛的藍眼，那裡充滿著各種Erik能夠想像的痛楚，然後他用力親吻他。接著他跨坐到Charles的身上，他的膝蓋抵住Charles的大腿，他的雙手壓住他的髖部。Charles掙扎——他掙扎著不要反抗，不要從Hank的手術的痛苦之中退縮，直到他突然停止動作。

「Charles？Charles！」

Hank停止動作，俯下身，沾滿鮮血的雙手按在Charles的喉嚨，而Erik認為他可能會停止呼吸。「只是痛得暈過去。這好過於另一種。」

Erik無法透過喜極而泣的簌簌眼淚看完剩下的手術。

＊＊＊

最終Charles休息的時候，Erik走出帳篷，觀看戰爭的最後陣痛是什麼模樣。一支凱爾特——不萊甘特斯，很顯然的——軍力，在交戰之後沒多久抵達，兩股軍力匯集，撕裂羅馬軍團。Erik理應感覺到更多的內心交戰，但他不怎麼能夠辦到。

「他還好嗎？」Raven問，她觀看著戰鬥的尾聲，雙手握成拳頭。

「Hank說他會活下去。還需要幾天才能確定他可以再度行走。」腿部的創傷範圍不小，Erik對傷口懂得不夠多，不足以做出真正的判斷。

Raven點了點頭，然後走到他的面前。Erik做好準備，期待一記耳光，但相反的，那個女孩伸出雙臂環住他的腰，緊緊擁抱他。「Alex說……他們無法保護他更久。」

Erik點了點頭，笨拙地把手放上她的肩膀。「不，他們採用的陣形無法支撐太久。不少將軍從後方領軍是有原因的，不僅僅是渴望不會被劍擊中。」

「所以……謝謝。」Raven使勁抱住他的方式削弱了她言不由衷的語氣。

「那麼，我被接受了嗎？」

「沒有。」快速的回答帶來了片刻的刺痛，但旋即Raven對他咧嘴笑。「稍微比接受還要好一點，我猜。」

「你已經獲得了某些……追隨者，Erik。」Emma說，站在山丘的頂端，俯視戰場。「Scott認定你是一個真正的戰士。」

Erik看向Emma凝視的地方，部隊挑揀死者與傷者，帶著更多的傷兵渡河來到Hank的帳篷。受傷的羅馬人，若非是傷勢太重無法治療而得到快速的了斷，則是被小心翼翼地用繩索縛綁。「他們出發朝向倫敦？」

Emma頷首。「我們可能會讓他們解除一些支援團隊的任務。」

「那樣你們會得到很好的幫助……」他嘆了口氣，轉頭望向Charles仍在沉睡的帳篷。「妳介意我開始工作嗎？你們的軍隊大部分人不會說拉丁語。」

Emma的臉色——通常冷若冰霜——柔和了一點點。「當然。如果情況有任何變化，我會派遣一名傳令兵找你。」

他捆上一柄劍和一把匕首，然後將盾牌掛在背上——沒有理由毫無準備走出去，那裡仍有零星的戰鬥。淺灘的水依舊淺，他舉步維艱渡河，倒在河畔的凱爾特人明顯已死，比他想的還要少，但依然是一個很大的數目。一些來自營地的小孩跑過戰場，撿起掉落的重標槍——顯然是Charles使用的重標槍的來源。

他蹚過屍體，傾聽生命的聲音。Alex走過來，抓住他的肩膀。「王子？」

Erik點頭，微笑，但願他微笑的方式傳達了正確的情緒混合。Alex立刻放鬆，緊抱Erik，一個尷尬的擁抱。「羅馬人呢？」他好奇問道。他不知道有多少羅馬人已經得到說詞或是解釋，在他失敗的攻擊之後他們向南方行軍，但他認為明智之舉會是向這裡被俘的羅馬人提及。

Alex指出，他發現自己走向一列羅馬人，他們所有人都被繳械和脫去盔甲，看起來殺氣騰騰。

「凱爾特婊子！」他一接近，其中一名朝向隊伍前頭的男子立刻朝Erik吼道。Alex——即使一無所知他說了什麼——走上前，猛力摑了那名男子作為回應。「至少我們宰殺了你們他媽的國王。」

Erik感覺到怒火中燒，痛毆這名男子的衝動出奇的高。「關於那件事，恐怕尼祿皇帝會繼續失望。」Erik回答他，帶著陰森的心滿意足看著士兵臉上的得色煙消雲散。「你將會旅行到倫敦，而我建議你不要給俘虜你的人難為。那會減少很多你的生活的痛苦。」

他覺得自己有點像個叛徒，告訴這些人——羅馬人——去接受Charles，或至少他們在這裡如同戰俘的地位。然而……他做出了他的選擇。直到此刻之前他甚至沒有意識到，但他確實瞭解到了。沒有回頭路。

奴隸——差點被不萊甘特斯人踐踏的——同樣也綁在隊伍後方，Erik走過去，仔細詢問他們，瞭解他們，盡他所能的讓他們安心。他想起Hank，一些最優秀的人可能來自這裡，侍奉羅馬的男人和女人，因為這需求……好吧，不是在劍鋒底下改變效忠的對象，這聽起來沒那麼差。

他的沉思被一個從營地跑下來的傳令兵打斷，他只說了「他醒了」，但他無法回答任何問題，很顯然他只是被派來傳達這個訊息。Erik在數分鐘之後回到營地。Charles已經被移到他自己的帳篷，像鬼魂般蒼白，但已清醒。Emma站在他的床邊，Raven也是，Erik溜到Charles身邊，坐下，蜷縮靠近他的頭部。

「Erik……」他看起來困惑，但心存感激。Erik伸出手，他的手指梳過Charles汗溼的頭髮。「戰鬥進行得如何？」

「不萊甘特斯的軍隊及時趕到，碾壓羅馬人。Alex和Scott正在協調俘虜，把他們分成組，前往倫敦的、還有和我們離開的。」Charles闔上雙眼，頷首。「我們損失慘重，但Hank依然在工作。」

「我們？」

相信Charles注意到那點，儘管疼痛令他虛弱且他半睡半醒。Erik沒有回答，只是將他的手指沿著Charles的臉頰然後是他的鼻子，觸碰他，只為了向自己確保Charles在這裡。

「Charles，」Emma打斷了這一刻，「Moira明天會到這裡。」

「好啦……」Charles深深吸了一口氣，「妳……介意向大家保證我沒有死嗎？」Erik聽到沒有說出口的「還有離開這裡」。Emma也聽到了，儘管Erik期待Emma回以某些殘忍的東西，她給了他們兩人一個溫暖的微笑。

「我還沒有完全消除疑慮，關於你沒有死。」Erik說，手指撫過Charles的喉嚨，逗弄那裡。

「怎麼才能讓你肯定？」

Erik俯下身，非常輕柔地親吻Charles的嘴唇。Charles試圖抬起身迎向親吻，但只是往後跌入他的毛皮毯，挫折地呻吟。

「你挑現在表現得心甘情願。」

「我只是一個非常難相處的奴隸，我的王子。」

「不是奴隸……」Charles嘆息，「如果我無法真切地擁有你，Erik，那我沒有意圖留下你。」

Erik解下他攜帶的武器，脫下他的外衣，然後爬進目前蓋著Charles的毛皮毯底下。他很小心，非常小心，不要把他的手指摸過他知道Charles被割傷的地方，而且他也不敢往下摸。「那麼，你會需要安於把留下我。」

Charles扣住他的手臂，讓手落在他的雙眼，讓雙眼對Erik半隱藏。「我……恐怕我沒有做過任何事值得你，Erik。」

「或許……」Erik將自己盡可能緊緊貼向Charles，考量到他知道王子有多麼傷痕累累，但他把手放在Charles的胸膛，緩慢地觸碰他。「然而，當我看到你摔落的時候，我的心思似乎非常有能力選擇了立場。」

就是那麼簡單，他——想也沒想——殺了少數羅馬人，僅僅為了救Charles。

「我......我殺了你的父親。」

那一刻，他的心口糾結，Charles認為那不知怎的讓他……不配，或許，或至少配不上Erik，這個想法令他受傷。Erik闔上雙眼，將他的額頭抵著Charles的肩膀。「我知道。」

「你知道？」Charles又試著起身，齜牙咧嘴，Erik非常堅定地用他的手壓住Charles的肩膀。

「我必須堅持你保持躺下，我的王子。你會撕裂某些東西，而Hank將會對我抓狂。」他微笑，感覺到那句話令他的臉頰溫暖和泛紅。「Hank跟我說了，幾天之前。他一定是以為我已經知道…………不然我為什麼會追殺你，我猜？」

「當然。」Charles保持雙眼闔上，然後，Erik往上挪，好讓他可以實際上低頭看他。他拉下皮毛毯，看著他的肋骨表面的深傷口。傷口開始瘀血，嚴重和發炎和充血。如果在一天或之後他身上是斑駁的紫色，Erik不會感到驚訝。他把毯子再往下掀開，無視Charles的一絲不掛，然後察看他的大腿的傷口。它是……至少，覆蓋的，但他依然可以看到少許的血流出，伴隨著上方一灘紅色。

Erik沒有直接觸碰它，相反的，他上下撫摸著Charles的腿，用手指輕輕觸碰。至少Charles可以擺動他的腳趾，他感覺到腿部肌肉在他的手指底下收縮。很好。

「你得別再受傷了……Charles。」

「我會仔細考慮。」他對Erik微笑，幾乎笑出聲，「打從我開始和Alex以及其他的人進行訓練，已經好幾年了。你認為我能夠信任他們指揮戰鬥，但這是非常難放手的。」

「以後……」他別開眼，試圖凝聚他的想法，並且應付試圖思考的時候飆升的糾結情緒。「在你結婚以後，你會需要把你的精力集中在統治，而不是征服。」

「又是那件事……」Charles嘆氣，把Erik往下拉向他，讓他們兩人依偎。「此刻我不想要處理那件事……我們至少還有幾個月的時間，當我們繼續不萊甘特斯的征服。然後我們會需要一個外交的解決方案，對於羅馬。我不喜歡殺戮，Erik，還有我也不喜歡戰鬥。終於可以放下劍，這會是甜蜜的慰藉。」

「我想你會非常有……王子的模樣。」他會，Charles生來就為了這個位置。

「到了那時，你會在我的身邊嗎？」Charles伸出手，手指把玩著Erik的咽喉，Erik終於嘆了口氣，俯下身，適當地親吻Charles，數天以來的第一次。這個吻是完美的，灼熱與緩慢，即使他知道Charles的一些嗚咽來自於痛苦而非完全來自愉悅，但他極為享受。

「會，就算你是一個白痴而且害自己受重傷，我必須衝過成群的羅馬人來救你。」

很顯然的，對Charles而言那個回答已經夠好了。

隊伍往北旅行將戰爭帶到不萊甘特斯，Moira——還有Venutius——的加入，令Erik的生活變得比他偏好的還要更為複雜。她顯然 _沒有_ 為Charles傾倒的事實，令情況更難以接受。他們耗費了整整兩天，照管他們的死者、把羅馬士兵送到南方、以及Erik挑選有興趣留下來支援軍隊的奴隸。Charles……留在床上。

他知道Charles能夠下床走動還需要一些時間，但這已經開始令他擔憂。一整夜將Charles絕望地抱在懷裡不算是個安慰，當他早上醒來時，Charles很顯然疼痛不堪，勉強能坐，不怎麼能站。然而，到了第三天的結尾，接近晚上的時分，他看到熟悉的蓬亂棕髮穿梭在營地，所到之處吸引了吼叫和注意，一如往常。

Charles無法從祝福的人群之中脫身夠久足以讓他和Erik說話，但他可以看到Charles對每一個人微笑的方式，即使他必須倚著一支臨時的拐杖。Hank捕捉到他只是靠著帳篷杆，望著Charles。

「完全康復，我想。」

Erik吁了一口他一直憋著的氣——但願只在他的心裡——考慮那點。Charles非常傑出，一個驚人的領導者，但如果他無法繼續騎馬打仗，Erik不認為凱爾特人會支持他太久。「我只是很高興看到他再次微笑，而非只是臉色慘白……」

「你對他有益。」Erik看著Hank，驚訝聽到他這麼說。Charles受傷之後他們沒有說過很多話，只有足夠讓Erik知道Charles恢復良好，但他沒有期待到那句。「我可以回答你的問題……你問說如果你愛他你可以做什麼的那個問題。」

「我——」他闔上雙眼，伸手搓揉著他的臉，「我真的不認為那重要，由於Moira……」

「Erik， _如果_ 這樁婚姻確實發生，他們兩人都知道彼此的定位。」

「如果？」

「我不知道在羅馬他們是怎麼想的，但這樁婚事遠遠沒談攏，Venutius提出聯姻以便把Charles帶到北方，他先鞏固南方是比較聰明的。如同它代表……」Hank聳肩。Hank給Erik的目光，告訴他，他就是過去一個星期改變的主要因子，而他臉頰泛紅。

依然，Hank抬起手臂，對他展示他經常在醫生的手臂上看到的、但沒有真正去思考過的一條細細皮手環。

「Raven有一條成對的。」Hank解釋。突然間，Erik有某些事他必須在今晚之前完成。

Charles正在懶洋洋地打盹，Erik終於抵達他的帳篷——他們的帳篷——後方的時候，Charles倚著幾個枕頭，緩慢地喝著酒，彷彿那是一劑藥物與讓他從一整天被問東問西鬆懈下來的組合。「Erik！」

Charles臉上的懶散笑容溫暖了他的心。「Hank告訴我，你感覺好多了。」

「是的，明天我甚至可能獲准騎馬，而我們可以繼續北上。Venutius開始相當坐立不安。我瞭解他的焦慮。」Charles揮了揮手，Erik滑進他的懷裡，輕輕吻著他的頸子。

「短時間之內你不能騎馬上戰場。」Erik堅持，「就算我必須把你壓住或把你綁起來。」

「那會是一個非常愉悅的保證……」Charles微笑，放下他的酒杯，他的手指沿著Erik的肩膀往下滑。

Erik只是目瞪口呆，他知道Charles很年輕，擁有Erik只能嫉妒的性耐力，即使他自己幾乎不算老，可是Charles……「你有許多想法關於什麼是適當的，我的王子。」

「而我會做其中很多，只不過……恐怕今天我非常筋疲力竭。」Charles嘆氣，讓自己躺到床上，他確實看起來筋疲力竭。

「也許你應該只是躺下來享受，嗯？」這是第一次，自從……自從在戰鬥之前，Charles看起來不像是他在自尋死路如果Erik靠近他的方式錯誤，而且看到他的雙眼裡有一些灼熱是很好的，這會是第一次他自己的示意受到考驗。

「如果你堅持！」Charles回答，但很明顯的他的心靈在尖叫「太好了」。「我可能會有一點讓人失望。」

Erik不認為那是可能的，甚至只是在Charles的身旁入睡都不會失望。Hank可能會不贊同，但他知道Hank留給Charles使用的私人匣子裡有一些滑溜和黏稠的軟膏，Erik想不到更好的用處，除了利用它給Charles他所想要的——之前Erik太過驚嚇不敢給予他的。

「Erik……？」

在他膽怯之前，他把毯子從Charles的身上扯下，並且開始解開他的馬褲。把褲子拉下且脫掉是一件緩慢、費力的差事，為了讓他不會摩擦到大腿沒癒合的傷口，以及能夠移動他的腳儘管他的腿部肌肉仍在復原。「我從來沒有……」他知道如何運作，知道這會痛，但他想要Charles知道，確切知道，Erik是屬於他的。

「過來這裡。」Charles輕拍他的胃部，在他大致上已經勃起的陰莖以及他肋骨的傷口之間。Erik爬上去，跨坐在Charles削瘦的腰際。「我不想要傷害你，Erik……甚至不應該讓你……」然而，他搖了搖頭，伸長手取來Erik拿來的軟膏，塗抹兩根手指。「Erik，吾愛，如果你會痛你一定要告訴我。」

在他成為Charles的情人之前，他是一名軍人，他能夠承受痛苦。

不知怎的，Charles大概是從他的雙眼讀到了他的想法。「我知道你可能不會相信……但，你應該像我一樣享受才對。」Charles騰出的手往上探，觸碰Erik的陰莖，他發出嘶聲，立刻變硬。

Charles的手緩慢的撫摸是一個愉悅的分心，溫暖和歡迎，但Charles的手指的滑溜觸感一碰到他的穴口，他立刻緊繃，不是因為愉悅。他咬緊牙，希望他可以放鬆，希望他可以讓Charles進去，但Charles似乎沒有感到驚訝或是不高興，只是讓一隻手指貼著他的穴口打轉，在那裡留下一道滑溜的足跡，按摩著。

不管他有多麼預期著疼痛——不論Charles向他保證的是什麼——不享受Charles的觸碰是不可能的。一隻手指繼續在他的穴口打轉，另一隻滑到他的睪丸後方，用力按壓，令他顫抖，快感足以讓他放鬆，而Charles把一隻手指滑進他。「你喜歡那樣，可不是嗎？」Charles再一次貼著他的陰囊後方按壓，那個感覺令Erik嗚咽。

這個侵入是意料之外的，只有Charles的一根手指，在他體內探得更深，他可以 _感覺到_ Charles在他體內摸索，他壓下想要逃離的衝動。幾秒鐘後，Charles做了 _某件事_ 讓他視線空白。他太過震驚，必須抱住Charles的肩膀穩住他自己。

「感覺很好，對吧？」他聽起來如此得意洋洋。

在那之後，Charles的手指每一次緩慢的戳刺擊中他體內相同的位置，而每一次戳刺令他嗚咽。Erik——幾分鐘之前才緊繃和蜷縮——發現他自己鬆懈和無力，他全身上下的肌肉放鬆，除了他的陰莖，貼在Charles的肚子上，硬挺和流著前液。

「是……我不知道——」

Charles抽出他的手指，這是錯的，可怕的錯誤，他需要某些東西回到他體內，然後令人感激地、仁慈地，Charles將兩隻手指壓入他體內，更粗，更加擴張他，但他沒有因侵入緊繃，只是期待那個尷尬但很好的感覺回來。他的手指再一次在他的體內展開無情的攻擊，讓他顫抖，發抖的雙臂抓住Charles尋求支持。當他終於低下頭，他看到他的王子那雙嚇人的藍眼，明亮和閃耀，充滿慾望。

「我想要看到你對自己這麼做，把你的手指滑進你的體內，想著你有多麼想要我的陰莖。」淫穢的……Charles的精準、淫穢的拉丁語永遠會是他的罩門。

他再次抽出手指，匆匆抓了更多軟膏，然後再次將更多的手指滑到他體內，讓他更加溼滑，他張開他的手指，撐開他。「Charles……拜託……」

Charles無視他的請求，反之把他拽下，親吻他。他們兩人呻吟和嗚咽，Erik雙臂環抱Charles，手指糾纏王子的頭髮。Charles——他的王子—— _他的_ 王子。他們連結在一起，Charles的懷裡比他在生命中待過的其他地方還要更適合他。

他從來都不想離開。

「Erik……吾愛。」Charles的牙齒擦過Erik的脖子，他的舌頭往下滑到他的喉嚨。

「我屬於你，Charles，我的王子。」他喘著息，他的身體鬆懈，放鬆。他託付給Charles他的身體——他的心。「占有我，用力占有我。」

這不是蓋爾語，但Charles倒回床上，他藍色的雙眼是充滿慾望的難以想像的漆黑。他抽出他的手指，Erik往下一瞥，看見他開始抹滑自己。

「慢慢來，Erik。非常緩慢地。」

Erik快速往下，他的屁股擦過Charles的頂端，想起數天之前那個感覺如何令Charles興奮。他試著往下推，那會痛，他齜牙。

「噓，放鬆。」

他吸了一口破啐的氣息，低頭望進那雙眼睛。他看到慾望，也看到難以置信的喜愛。他再次往下滑，雙腿顫抖，感覺到Charles粗厚的冠部滑入他。他呻吟，愉悅和痛苦摻半，往下滑，感受到完全被撐開的感覺。Erik讓自己坐直，試驗性地抬起他自己，尋找Charles的手指輕易找到的位置。

Charles的手，依然因軟膏而滑溜的手，抓住Erik的髖部並且引導他。他可以看出Charles絕望地抵抗戳刺的衝動，他的腿部肌肉還沒準備好應付費力的動作。Charles的胸膛的每一吋、他的肩膀、他的臉孔，顯示了他有多麼克制自己，而他是繃緊和美麗的。Erik允許自己被指揮，上下滑動，他的臀部傾斜，剛夠足夠讓每一次撞擊讓他視線空白。他從來沒有想要任何其他的，只有Charles堅硬的陰莖埋在他體內，他不需要任何其他的東西，從來不需要。

他讓自己擠壓著Charles，王子呻吟著高潮。「Erik……吾愛……」他把Erik的陰莖握在手中，在他的拳頭裡套弄。幾次堅決和肯定的動作，然後Erik射在Charles的手和肚子上。他緊抱Charles，雙手揪著他的肩膀。

「Charles……」

一小段時間他們保持不動坐著，Erik終於注意到撐開的愉悅感已經被痠痛取代，像是長久棄置不用的肌肉或是一個鈍痛，他把自己拉起來並且抽離，筋疲力盡癱倒在Charles旁邊。

「我希望那一點也沒有你預期的那麼可怕。」

他哼了一聲，把鼻子埋在Charles的胸口。「我們什麼時候可以再做一次？」

Charles笑了，雙臂環繞住Erik，把他拉近。「如果我們今晚再做一次，你可不會感謝我，或許明天也不會。這會是一個相當的決定，當我們明天步行或是在馬背上移動的時候。」

他靠上Charles的肩膀並且呻吟，想著這會有多麼不公平，馬鞍的每一次晃動，都會提醒他，他已經開始感覺到的痠痛。

「你那麼徹底的享受，這是非常不公平的。我堅持讓你在我的裡面，一旦我可以毫無疼痛地移動我的腳。」

這個要求令Erik震驚——幾乎是一項命令——但他實在不應該驚訝。Charles是……不尋常的，總是如此。Erik可以看出那不會因為他受傷或是任何其他的原因而改變。

「一言為定。」Erik往下滑到床上，在Charles的身旁，享受著他感到痠痛的方式，以及Charles的手臂環繞著他的方式。

沒有什麼是固定的，不完全是。羅馬依然盤旋在他的思緒的後方，伴隨著一種無疑是混雜的情感。Erik不明白凱爾特人的政治，但他會需要學習，快速地學習。Charles的面前布滿錯綜複雜的不可能事物，但Erik發現，他願意和Charles一起作戰。

這名男子是荒謬的，天真，以及璀璨，但如果他不知怎的能夠寬恕Erik的父親、他對不列顛以及對Charles的家人做的事，Erik知道他會身不由己跟隨他。他是……非比尋常的，而Erik發現他可以挺身嘗試Charles的夢想。

Erik親吻王子的頭，即使他知道Charles無法讀取他的想法，但他覺得彷彿他大概知道他確切在想什麼。

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 安卓斯特（Andraste）— 愛西尼的女神，可能是戰爭女神，布狄卡在公元60-61年反抗羅馬人的時候，召喚的女神就是她。關於凱爾特人的神祇和女神，人們真正瞭解的不多。
> 
> 羅馬的戰術 — Erik對Raven解釋大部分正在進行的戰術。龜陣（Testudo）是一種陣形，一支百人隊用盾牌交疊，做出一個堅不可摧的硬殼，以陸龜命名；能夠出色防衛遠距離攻擊，但在近距離作戰卻是彆腳的，因為它留給防禦者的操作空間太少。這一天採用楔形隊形，作為衝擊和分散暴徒的戰術，隊形的結構意味著每一個楔形外側的成員可以掩護他的同袍；只有一個極端的側翼攻擊可以瓦解楔子。方陣允許守衛各個方向，但弱點則是遠距離攻擊或楔形。
> 
> 重標槍的使用 — 如同Erik描述的，重標槍／標槍刺入盾牌，使得盾牌難以揮舞，必須拋棄或是斬斷。


End file.
